Pouvoirs cachés
by bbd5362
Summary: Une presque éternité de solitude pour cinq ans de purs bonheur. Cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Maintenant, que la solitude avait envahit son cœur et son quotidien, il n’en était plus très sûr. Mais pourquoi regretter? Elle était partie maintenant
1. Chapter 1

**Pouvoirs cachés.**

****

Une « presque éternité » de solitude pour cinq ans de purs bonheur. Cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Durant ces cinq années, il aurait répondu oui sans aucune hésitation, mais maintenant. Maintenant, que la solitude avait envahit son cœur et son quotidien, il n'en était plus très sûr. Mais pourquoi regretter ?? Elle était partie maintenant et ne reviendrait pas !!

Byakuya/ ??

Ichigo/Rukia

Hitsugaya/Hinamori

**Chapitre 1 : Impossible.**

S'entrainer, combattre, dormir, manger, remplir la paperasse, s'entrainer, combattre, s'entrainer, combattre, dormir, manger, s'entrainer et encore s'entrainer.

Voila à quoi se résumait sa vie pour l'instant. Non, pas juste pour l'instant. Cette vie répétitive avait commencé dès qu'elle était morte. C'était la seule façon de penser à autre chose. Byakuya rangea son katana. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Hisana. Un papillon de l'enfer entra par la fenêtre restée ouverte de la salle d'entrainement de la 6ème division. Trois menos se sont introduits dans la soul society. Il avait ordre de les exterminer au plus vite.

Il utilisa son shunpo et fut sur place au moins d'une minute. Il sortit son sabre. La lame s'abaissa une première fois, il ne restait plus que deux menos. Le sifflement de sa lame se fit entendre une seconde fois et le deuxième menos se désintégra. Byakuya se réceptionna, près à bondir pour purifier le dernier monstre mais une lumière rouge l'éblouit. « Un cero ?? Merde, comment ne l'avait-il pas vu ? » Au dernier moment, il arrêta le cero de sa lame et l'écarta avec quelques difficultés.

Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas lui laisser la moindre chance. Troisième éclat argenté du zapatcho et l'adversaire s'évapora. Byakuya se redressa perplexe.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne s'améliore pas malgré ces nombreuses heures d'entrainement ? Pire, il régressait !! Il avait l'impression, c'était absurde il le savait, mis il avait l'impression de se heurter à un mur qui l'empêchait de continuer à parcourir la voie pour atteindre la perfection. Un mur qu'il n'arrivait ni à détruire, ni à contourner, ni à escalader. Il était trop solide, trop long, trop haut.

- Il n'est pas indestructible, Byakuya-sama. Dit une voix derrière le shinigamis. Il faut juste en trouver les failles.

Le capitaine se tourna d'un bond. Cette voix, cette voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis de si nombreuses années. Byakuya regarda bouche bée la jeune femme à qui appartenait la mystérieuse voix.

- C'est impossible…Hi…Hisana !!

Voila, mon chapitre d'introduction de ma toute nouvelle fic. Ce sera une fic avec de la romance (évidement) mais il y aura aussi bien plus d'action, enfin je vais essayer car je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire les combats comme vous avez pu le remarquer !!

En tout cas, j'espère que ca vous plaira !! Pour l'instant je suis à fond dedans, les publications ne seront pas régulières, j'ai plusieurs fics !! Laissez-moi un petit commentaire pour m'encourager  s'il vous plait Merci !!

Ps : les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs !!


	2. Chapter 2

 Chapitre2 : La raison de ma nouvelle existence.

- C'est impossible…Hi…Hisana !!

Le cerveau de Byakuya cherchait une explication logique à cette « apparition ». Tandis que son cœur voulait la prendre dans ses bras. Une hallucination, oui ça devait être ça, une hallucination. Ces dernier temps, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa défunte femme, enfin plus qu'à l'ordinaire, c'était surement la fatigue qui le faisait divaguer.

La jeune femme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Hisana était à présent à moins de deux mètres de lui. Elle s'arrêta.

- Je sais que c'et dure à croire, Byakuya-sama. Mais c'est bien moi.

- C'est impossible… tu es morte ! Dit-il toujours en état de choc.

- Je t'expliquerais tout devant le commandant Yamamoto.

Il avait encore tellement difficile à y croire quand son regard tomba sur la main de la jeune femme. Elle portait une bague magnifique que Byakuya reconnu tout de suite. L'alliance, c'était l'alliance qu'il avait offerte à Hisana à leur mariage. Une bague unique que ce soit dans le Seireitei ou le monde des humains. La bague qu'il avait enterrée avec elle. 

Ce fut le déclic qui convaincu le shinigami de la réalité de la scène. Il franchit les deux mètres qui les séparaient et serra dans ses bras ce petit corps frêle qui lui avait tant manqué.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya se dirigeait à grands pas vers la première division. Un papillon de l'enfer venait de l'avertir qu'une réunion des capitaines avait été demandée de toute urgence par le capitaine Kuchiki.

Quand il arriva dans la salle, tous les capitaines étaient déjà là.

« Maudite Matsumoto qui l'avait mit en retard avec ses maudites bouteilles de saké. » Il rougit de honte en repensant au vole plané qu'il avait effectué quand il avait marché sur l'une de ces bouteilles qui trainaient sur le sol.

- On vous attendait. Dit Yamamoto.

Hitsugaya alla à sa place et le général prit la parole.

- Le capitaine Kuchiki a demandé en dernière minute une réunion, c'est pourquoi nous sommes tous rassemblé ici. Expliquez-nous la raison de tout ceci, capitaine !! Dit le vieil homme en se tournant vers Byakuya.

- Désolé, mais je ne peux rien vous dire pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne sais rien. Mais une personne qui attend en ce moment-même juste derrière la porte pourra vous en dire plus.

Yamamoto ainsi que tous les autres capitaines le regardèrent surpris,  ce n'était pas son genre une attitude pareille.

- Très bien, faites donc rentrer cette personne. Ordonna le capitaine de la première division.

Byakuya quitta son rang pour se diriger vers la porte.

Hitsugaya regarda le noble ouvrir la porte et… non il ne rêvait pas il avait sourit à la personne derrière la porte. Oh bien sûr ce n'était qu'un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, mais c'était tout de même un sourire. Tous été rongé par la curiosité.

Quand Hitsugaya aperçut la jeune femme, la première pensée qui lui traversa c'est « mais que fait Rukia ici ?? » Mais il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un millième de seconde pour se rendre compte de son erreur. La femme était un peu plus vieille que Rukia, ses traits étaient plus tirés et plus matures, ses cheveux plus longs, elle avait des formes plus prononcées, elle était plus femme tout simplement. Mais qui était-elle ??

Il tourna son regard vers les autres capitaines. Qu'avaient-ils tout ? On dirait qu'ils viennent de voir un fantôme !!

- C'est impossible ! Entendit-il murmurer un peu partout.

- Et pourtant, c'est bien elle. Intervint Byakuya.

- Mais enfin, c'est absurde ! lança Soi Fon. Elle lui ressemble, certes, mais ça ne peut pas être elle, elle a peut-être encore une autre sœur qui lui ressemble aussi.

- Insinuez-vous que je ne sais pas reconnaître ma propre femme ?! Répliqua Byakuya d'une voix calme mais tellement froide que le silence ce fut immédiatement.

- Sa femme ? pensa Toshiro. Que Byakuya Kuchiki avait été marié, ça il le savait. Mais s'il se souvenait bien, elle était morte avant que lui-même ne devienne capitaine. De surcroit, il ne l'avait donc jamais rencontrée.

- Je vois, la situation doit vraiment être désespérée pour qu'il nous aide de nouveau.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Yamamoto qui s'adressa à Hisana.

- Veillez approcher Kuchiki Hisana.

La femme avança pour s'arrêter à deux mètres du vieil homme.

- Il y a 3000 milles ans, la soul society était très faible car pas encore organisé. Les shinigamis n'existaient pas encore et les âmes se défendaient seuls, leurs ennemis n'étant pas très puissant. Mais un jour, des âmes bien plus fortes attaquèrent la soul society qui manqua d'être entièrement détruite à cause de cette absence d'organisation. Alors que tout semblait perdu, un homme doté de pouvoir très puissant vint et organisa une contre attaque en rassemblant toutes les âmes qui voulaient se battre et qui en étaient capable. Il réussir à repousser leurs ennemis et à ramener un semblant de paix dans la soul society. On apprit plus tard que cet homme avait en faite envoyé par le roi de la Soul Society. Celui-ci a en effet, la capacité de ressusciter une personne tous les 2000 milles ans. Cette personne en plus d'une nouvelle vie, acquérait des pouvoirs puissant et très rare.

Yamamoto s'arrêta et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hisana.

- Et si j'ai bien comprit, le roi a réinitialisé son exploit ?

- En effet, Yamamoto-taicho. Il m'a redonné la vie afin de vus aider dans la guerre qui vous oppose à Haizen.

Le commandant fronça les sourcils.

- Désolé, mais il me faudrait une preuve pour le croire.

Hisana commença à dénouer le nœud de son kimono.

Byakuya ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se déshabiller devant tout le monde??

Elle fit glisser le tissu jusqu'à l'extrême limite de sa poitrine et découvrit son dos.

Un murmure d'étonnement passa dans les capitaines ; elle se retourna pour montrer son dos au commandant. Un tatouage en forme de phénix lui couvrait le dos.

- Est-ce suffisant ?? Vous êtes le seul à connaître la signification de ce tatouage, donc je n'aurais pas pu le faire donc l'intention de vous berner.

- En effet, je n'ai jamais parlé à quiconque du phénix, je vous crois. Mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous n'aviez pas des pouvoirs extraordinaires, et je ne sens pas de grande amélioration.

Elle réajusta son kimono, au plus grand plaisir de Byakuya qui en avait marre de voir certains capitaines qui avaient depuis longtemps arrêter de regarder son dos pour des formes plus alléchantes.

Hisana sourit.

- En effet, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je me battrais.

- Ben à quoi vas-tu servir alors, femme ? Lança Kenpachi.

- A qui crois-tu parler, Kenpachi !! Présente-lui tes excuses. Ordonna Byakuya.

- Ce n'est rien Byakuya-sama, j'aurais du mieux m'expliquer. Intervint Hisana. Le pouvoir que j'ai acquis en ressuscitant est plutôt un savoir. Commença-t-elle. Voyez-vous Haizen possède une puissance incalculable, et j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'à l'heure actuelle personne ne pourrait ne serais-ce que l'égratigner, même pas les vizard. Mais il existe tout de même trois shinigamis, donc deux capitaines qui ont assez de potentiel pour pouvoir un jour espérer lui donner du fil à retord. Malheureusement, ces trois shinigamis pour l'instant ne font plus aucun progrès car leur corps leur impose une limite. Donc, dès qu'il s'approche de cette limite, ils ont l'impression de se heurter à un énorme mur, infranchissable.

Toshiro ouvrit grand les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'il ressentait ?

- Et vous dites que vous connaissez le moyen de franchir cette limite ? Demanda Yamamoto.

- Oui, enfin ça ne marchera que pour ceux qui on le potentiel.

- Et il consiste en quoi ce savoir ? Demanda kurotsuchi mayuri soudain intéressé.

- Désolé Kurotsuchi-taicho, mais je ne puis vous le dire.

- Je suis le président de l'institut des recherches, j'exige que vous me le révéliez. Et puis, par la même occasion, je pourrais vous étudier, je n'ai encore jamais eu de ressuscité dans mon laboratoires. Vous m'intéressé !

La pointe de la lame de Byakuya se retrouva en un éclair sous la gorge du capitaine.

- Si tu poses ne serais-ce qu'un doigt sur elle, je te ferais rejoindre ta tombe avant l'heure et je m'assurerais que tu y restes.

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, au contraire, il avait murmuré. Mais il dégageait une telle haine qu'on ne pouvait que prendre sa menace au sérieux.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, capitaine Kurotsuchi arrêter ça immédiatement ! Ordonna Yamamoto.

Byakuya rangea son katana et les deux hommes se séparèrent en se lançant des regards meurtriers.  

- Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider capitaine Kurotsuchi. Dit Hisana. Mais je ne peux apprendre cette technique qu'à deux personnes et elles doivent absolument être des femmes.

- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Sunshui.

- Parce que les hommes ne possèdent pas assez de cette délicatesse ! Répondit Hisana avec un sourire.

- Très bien, nous respectons votre silence. Déclara Yamamoto. Mais pouvons nous au moins savoir quels sont les trois shinigamis qui ont une chance de vaincre Haizen.

- Bien sûr ; il y a le shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo, la capitaine de la 10ème division, Hitsugaya Toshiro et le capitaine de la 6ème division, Kuchiki Byakuya.

- Comment !! Ichigo aurait plus de pouvoir que moi !! S'exclama Kenpachi.

Personne ne répondit, connaissant très bien le potentiel de l'humain.

- Et savez-vous déjà quelles seront les deux femmes à qui vous enseignerez votre « technique » ?

- Il faut qu'elles soient assez proches du shinigamis dont elles s'occuperont… J'avais pensé à votre ami d'enfance, Hinamori Momo, capitaine Hitsugaya. Dit Hisana en s'adressant à Toshiro.

Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait comprit. Il garda une expression neutre mais il ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre quelques couleurs.

- Pour le jeune humain, continua-t-elle, puisque la femme doit être une shinigami, je proposerais Kuchiki Rukia et moi-même pour Kuchiki Byakuya.

La réunion se termina ainsi. Hisana demanda au commandant quand il serait possible de voir toutes les personnes qu'elle avait mentionnées. Celui-ci comprenant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas perdre de temps, lui promis de faire chercher le shinigami remplaçant tout de suite et qu'il serait surement là pour début d'après-midi.

Elle le remercia et quitta la première division en compagnie de son mari.

Ils marchaient en silence l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Vous savez, je ne vais pas m'envoler, Byakuya-sama. Plaisanta Hisana quand elle remarqua que son mari ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

Un léger sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de Byakuya.

Comme elle lui avait manquée ! Son caractère jovial et social si opposé au sien. Ce ne l'étonnait plus que les anciens avaient opposés quelques réticences à leur mariage.

En plus de venir du Rukongai, elle montrait facilement ses sentiments, respectait tout le monde qu'il soit pauvre ou riche, plaisantait, souriait tout le temps. Son magnifique sourire qui ne disparaissait que lorsqu'elle pensait à sa sœur qu'elle avait abandonnée. Elle lui avait tant apporté et quand la maladie la lui avait arrachée après cinq courtes années, il avait été anéanti. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis l'âge de trois.

- Vous avez l'air soucieux, Byakuya-sama !! Dit Hisana en lui prenant la main.

Avec son autre main, il caressa doucement la joue de sa femme.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller et que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve de plus.

- Pourtant je suis bien là.

Il se pencha. Quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Toutes les sensations que Byakuya n'avait plus ressenties depuis 50 ans déferlèrent dans son corps. Il s'écarta d'elle sensiblement et reprirent leur route.

- Puisque que tu as prononcé son nom tout à l'heure à la réunion, je suppose que tu sais que j'ai retrouvé Rukia et qu'elle est rentrée dans la famille Kuchiki.

- Oui, le roi m'a expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces 50 années pour que je ne sois pas trop perdue.

- Pardonne-moi Hisana d'avoir été un si mauvais frère pour ta sœur. Dit-il après quelques secondes de malaise.

- Vous n'avez pas été un mauvais frère !! Vous avez sauvé sa vie un nombre incalculable de fois et je vous en remercie.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le manoir Kuchiki.

- Rukia est sûrement à l'intérieur, c'est son jour de repos. dit Byakuya.

- C'est ce que j'espérais. Je voudrais bien lui parler.

Rukia qui était en train de lire dans la bibliothèque entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Son frère rentrait tôt aujourd'hui ! Peu importe, elle devait aller l'accueillir.

- Bienvenue Nii-sama…commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en apercevant une jeune femme de dos.

« Qui était-elle ? Son frère n'avait jamais ramené de femme au manoir, en tout cas, pas à sa connaissance. »  La femme se retourna et Rukia put voir son visage, elle en eu le souffle coupé. Elle lui ressemblait tellement. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui lui ressemblait à ce point, mais c'était impossible.

- Byakuya-sama, pouvez-vous nous laisser seule quelques instants s'il vous plait ? Demanda Hisana.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et quitta le hall d'entré.

- Tu as beaucoup changée, Rukia. Mais c'est normal après tout, tu n'étais qu'un bébé à l'époque.

Rukia la regarda sans y croire.

- Mais tu es morte !

- C'est une longue histoire que je te raconterais en temps voulu mais pour l'instant…

Elle s'inclina profondément.

- Gomen nasai, Rukia. J'ai vraiment été une très mauvaise sœur. Je t'ai abandonnée alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Je m'en veux terriblement et je comprendrais très bien que tu me détestes et que tu ne veuilles pas de moi pour sœur.

- Pourtant, je n'ai aucune rancune envers toi, onee-chan, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été à ta place, ca ne devait pas être facile de vivre dans de telles conditions avec la charge d'un bébé. Et puis, je ne me plains pas de ma vie, j'ai eu des moments difficiles, certes, mais j'ai rencontré des personnes merveilleuses. Et puis, grâce à toi, j'ai été adopté par la famille Kuchiki et Nii-sama.

Des larmes de joies coulèrent des joues d'Hisana et elle se précipita dans les bras de sa sœur.

Les deux femmes parlèrent plusieurs heures dans le salon, Hisana tenait absolument à tout connaître de la vie de sa sœur, jusqu'au moment où un papillon de l'enfer vint annoncer l'arrivée du shinigami remplaçant.

- Ichigo ? Demanda Rukia surprise. Mais que fait-il ici ?

- Je vais enfin pouvoir t'expliquer la raison de ma nouvelle existence.

Elle renvoya le papillon de l'enfer au commandant en lui disant qu'elle souhaiterait rencontrer toutes les personnes concernées dans un bref délai.

Une heure plus tard, dans le salon du manoir Kuchiki, étaient rassemblé, Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Byakuya et Hisana. Elle leur expliqua le comment du pourquoi de sa présence miraculeuse parmi eux.

- Si j'ai bien compris, résuma Rukia, tu vas nous apprendre une « technique » à Hinamori et à moi-même pour que Nii-sama, Ichigo et le capitaine Hitsugaya deviennent plus fort afin de combattre Haizen.

- Exact. Et je vous l'apprendrais dès demain. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Ah oui, Kurosaki, il serait préférable que tu restes à la Soul Society durant quelques mois, ce sera beaucoup plus pratique. Je vois mal Rukia aller sur terre tous les jours pour ton « entrainement » et puis revenir assumer ses tâches de shinigami.

- Et en quoi consiste cette « technique » ? Demanda Rukia en coupant Ichigo qui était sur le point de répliquer.

- Tu le sauras demain.

Hisana se leva mais ses jambes ne la portèrent pas et elle s'écroula, heureusement Byakuya la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle touche le sol.

- Hisana ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui, ce n'est rien, Byakuya-sama. La régénération de mon corps est encore récente, je n'ai pas encore retrouvé toute mon énergie.

Elle se redressa.

- Bon je pense que nous allons vous laisser vous reposer. Dit Hinamori.

Et ils partirent tous. Hitsugaya et Hinamori retournèrent dans leur propre division. Et Ichigo et Rukia se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs de la 6ème division afin de trouver une chambre pour le rouquin, tandis que Byakuya et Hisana se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

Deuxième chapitre fini, bien plus long que le premier comme je l'avais prévenu !

J'espère que ca vous a plus, moi en tout cas je m'amuse trop à l'écrire cette fic !!

Vous aurez surement remarqué que Byakuya est très différent que dans le manga, mais je pense qu'il devait beaucoup aimer Hisana (Sinon il ne l'aurait as épousé !) et qu'il était très différent avec elle. Voila pourquoi, je donne ce caractère à Byakuya.

Désolé pour les personnes qui n'aimeraient pas, mais il restera comme ca, (il va même empirer dans le prochain chapitre !!)

Aller, laisser moi un petit commentaire pour m'encourager !!

Bisous et au prochain chapitre.

Aurore (bbd5362)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le petit chat errant. **

8H du soir sonnèrent, cela faisait presque 4 heures qu'Hisana était partie dormir. Byakuya avait passé la soirée dans son bureau à réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui. C'était incroyable, digne d'un rêve. Le capitaine de la sixième division fut soudain prit d'un doute. Il se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre le cœur battant. Il émit un faible soupir en apercevant la petite silhouette de sa femme sous les draps. Il allait sortir quand elle l'appela :

- Byakuya-sama ?

- Oui, Hisana.

- Quelle heure est-il ? J'ai du dormir longtemps.

- Juste quatre petites heures, le soleil est sur le point de se coucher.

- C'est vrai ?? S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit jardon privé.

- Que fais-tu ? Il est préférable que tu restes couchée encore quelques heures.

- Je vais regarder le couché de soleil, vous m'accompagnez, Byakuya-sama, comme avant ?

Ils sortirent dans le jardin et s'assirent sous un arbre, l'un à coté de l'autre.

Bientôt elle se réfugia dans les bras de son mari, la tête enfui dans son cou. Elle frissonna, il resserra son étreinte. il avait l'impression de revenir 50 ans en arrière, comme si toutes ces années de solitudes n'avaient jamais existées.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher une couverture ? on est déjà début septembre, les soirées ne sont plus si chaudes.

- Ca ira, vos bras me suffissent.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se sentir bien, la simple présence de l'autre leur suffisait.

Rukia rentra au manoir Kuchiki après avoir accompagné Ichigo sur terre pour récupérer quelques affaires et surtout pour trouver une excuse à donner à ses proches pour sa future absence de quelques mois.

Elle marchait dans les couloirs de la demeure quand elle décida d'aller voir sa sœur…, sa sœur…, ca faisait vraiment très bizarre. Elle frappa discrètement à la porte. Aucune réponse ne vint. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement. Il n'y avait personne, elle était sur le point d'aller la chercher dans d'autres pièces quand elle remarqua que la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin était ouverte. Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers le jardin et écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

- Puis-je vous avouer quelque chose, Byakuya-sama ? Demanda Hisana.

Il tourna ses magnifiques yeux vers les siens.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Hisana ?

- Vous allez me trouver égoïste, mais je suis contente que vous ne soyez pas remarié !

- Pourquoi me serais-je remarié ? je n'avais aucune envie de te remplacer, aucune autre n'ait digne d'intérêt à côté de toi.

Hisana sourit, cet homme n'était pas normal. Il n'avait jamais prit d'autres femmes alors que cela faisait 50 ans qu'elle avait disparut.

- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Je me disais juste que j'avais beaucoup de chance. Surtout que je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force d'enseigner la « technique » à votre nouvelle femme !

- Pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas pu utiliser toi-même la « technique » si j'avais été remarié ?

- Je ne pense pas que votre nouvelle épouse l'aurait accepté !

Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

- Bon je pense qu'une démonstration s'impose ! Continua Hisana.

Elle se retourna, grimpa sur ses genoux et écarta les pans de la veste de kimono de Byakuya, au plus grand étonnement de celui-ci. Il se retrouva vite torse nu devant elle.

- Humain, le corps a une grande importance et à cause de cela, les hommes sont extrêmement limités dans leurs mouvements. Quand on arrive à la Soul Society, ils ne restent plus que l'âme, mais celle-ci se construit tout de même une enveloppe corporelle, bien plus pratique que sur terre mais qui nous impose tout de même une limite. L'incapacité de fusionner parfaitement  avec son zapatcho est l'un de ces inconvénients. Donc, si on arrivait à nous libérer de l'emprise de notre corps, on pourrait utiliser les pouvoir de notre zapatcho à 100 et même plus. Voila le savoir que j'ai acquis.

Elle déposa sa main gauche sur son torse et sa main droite vint appuyer sur un point précis du cou du shinigami. La main droite descendit le long de son torse, suivant une ligne invisible que seule Hisana pouvait voir.

Byakuya la regarda faire. Lui qui s'attendait à un entrainement extrêmement difficile était surpris, agréablement surpris, très agréablement !!

Hisana se colla contre lui pour passer sa main dans son dos. Elle sentit les bras de son mari l'entourer.

- Byakuya-sama, je ne pourrais pas continuer si vous ne me lâcher pas !

Il ne l'écouta pas, au contraire, il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Rukia qui était arrivée au moment où Hisana avait commencé son « entrainement » se précipita sans bruit dans la chambre, puis dans le couloir, rouge comme une tomate.

- Byakuya-sama, nous sommes dans le jardin ! Fit remarquer Hisana alors que son mari commençait vraiment à montrer ce qu'il avait en tête pour l'instant !!

Le shinigami décolla ses lèvres du cou de sa femme à grand regret. Il la prit dans ses bras et retourna dans leur chambre tout en l'embrassant.

Il la déposa doucement sur le lit.

- Bon, je crois qu'il faudra remettre l'entrainement à plus tard, puisque normalement je suis la seule à devoir vous toucher ! Dit-elle alors que son mari avait déjà défait le nœud de son kimono et que ses mains se promenaient sur sa poitrine.

- Oui, plus tard. Souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de la rejoindre sur le lit.

50 longues années qu'elle était partie, 50 longues années qu'il n'avait pas connu d'autres femmes (Quel moine, notre Byakuya !!). Elle pouvait tout de même lui accorder cette nuit et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle n'en avait pas envie, au contraire !!(C'est vrai ça, qui n'aurait pas envie d'une nuit avec un mec si beau !!)

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps quand Byakuya se réveilla. Il su qu'il n'avait pas rêvé alors que ses paupières étaient close. Le parfum, depuis si longtemps absent, d'Hisana flottait dans l'air et imprégnait chaque millimètre carré des draps et de son propre corps. Il ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard vers sa femme. Il avait une magnifique vue sur son dos où était imprimé à présent le tatouage qu'elle avait montrée la vieille au conseil des capitaines. Maintenant que Byakuya le voyait entièrement, il remarqua que le phénix recouvrait la totalité du dos d'Hisana, de ses épaules à son coccyx. Il suivit avec son doigt l ligne d'une des ailes de l'oiseau. Ce tatouage était magnifique, certes, mai il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il était gravé sur le dos de sa femme. Le capitaine Yamamoto, lui, devait connaître sa signification puisque ca lui avait suffit comme preuve.

- C'est juste le symbole que porte les personnes qui ont été ressuscitées par le « roi ». Dit soudain la voix d'Hisana.

- Tu étais réveillée ?...mais je ne t'ai rien demandé sur ce tatouage !! S'exclama Byakuya.

- Non, mais vous étiez en train de réfléchir sur sa signification.

- Pas du tout !!

Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment pouvait-elle toujours deviner à quoi il pensait ? pensa Byakuya.

Hisana se retourna, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Ah vraiment ??

Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire.

- Vous êtes un vrai gamin, Byakuya-sama !!

- Si tu le dos, je ne vais pas te contredire !! Dit-il avant de se jeter sur elle pour la chatouiller.

Elle se tortilla sous lui pour échapper la torture. Mais bien vite les chatouilles devinrent des caresses. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une petite servante qui était venue pour ranger comme à son habitude la chambre de son maitre.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et rougit comme une pivoine avant de partir en courant de la chambre en murmurant un « excusez-moi ».

Hisana étouffa son rire contre le torse nu de son mari qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras.

- Merde, normalement elle vient dans cette chambre en dernier, vers 10h.

- C'est si grave que ça qu'elle nous ait vus ainsi ??

- Non, même si j'aurais préféré que ca n'arrive pas. Ce qui m'inquiète vraiment pour l'instant c'est l'heure, j'ai déjà plus de deux heures de retard.

- Je suis sûr que ton lieutenant peut s'occuper de la division tout seul pour quelques heures.

- Ben moi, j'en suis bien moins sûr.

Il se leva, enfila quelques vêtements de la vieille et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Hisana se retrouva seule dans la chambre. Cette chambre, elle y avait tant de souvenirs. La première qu'il s'était parlé par exemple.

 Flash-back.

Byakuya avait prétexté une visite de contrôle dans le rukongai afin de pouvoir revoir la femme qu'il avait aperçu une semaine plutôt. Normalement, il ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de chose, il était habitué à la présence de belle femme dans son entourage, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour une chose aussi futile que l'amour. Mais cette femme, alors qu'elle ne portait pas de sublime kimono, ni de bijoux au prix extra orbitant, l'avait envouté avec sa beauté, sa façon de marcher, son sourire.

Il fallait qu'il la revoie. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait une chose pareille.

Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'il marchait dans les rues du Rukongai. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, un noble ici, c'était une chose si rare. Mais lui, ne voyait toujours pas.

Il décida d'abandonner. C'était ridicule, pourquoi était-il venu ici, ca ne lui ressemblait pas du tout !! Il se dirigea vers la Seireitei mais en prenant un autre chemin, de préférence des rues désertes, il en avait mare de tous ces regards posés sur lui et de tous ces chuchotements qu'il entendait sur son passage. Il était presque arrivé devant la grande porte nord quand il aperçut au coin d'une ruelle déserte, le corps d'une âme.

Il s'approcha et sursauta. C'était elle, il l'avait enfin retrouvée.

Durant un moment il crût qu'elle était morte mais non, elle était juste inconsciente. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et entra dans la Seireitei avec elle. Grâce à sa bonne connaissance de la Seireitei, il arriva au manoir Kuchiki sans se faire remarquer. Il passa le mur par le passage qu'empruntait toujours Yoruichi quand elle venait lui rendre visite en secret quand ils étaient enfant. Un passage qui amenait directement au jardin privé qui menait à sa chambre.

Il la déposa sur son lit. Il remarqua directement la cause de son évanouissement, une plaie béante traversait son ventre. Il s'empressa de la soigner grâce à tout ce qu'il avait apprit à l'académie. Il la glissa dans les draps pour qu'elle n'attrape froid et il a veilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentit perdu, elle ne connaissait pas cette endroit.

- Suis-je encore morte ??Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

- Pas de nouveau, non. Lui répondit une voix.

Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir son propriétaire et s'étonna en voyant Byakuya.

Que faisait ce noble auprès d'elle et où était-elle ??

- Où suis-je ??

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'on frappa à la porte.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et l'entre ouvrit de quelques centimètres de peur que la domestique ne voit son « invitée ».

- Je vous apporte votre repas et les médicaments que vous avez demandé. J'espère que vous vous rétablirez vite, Kuchiki-sama.

- Oui, merci.

Il prit le plateau et le posa sur la table de nuit.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?? C'est vous qui m'avez soignée ? Demanda la jeune femme en sentant les bandages qui entourait son ventre.

- Parce que vous étiez à moitié morte quand je vous aie trouvée et que je n'avais pas envie d'avoir une mort sur la conscience.

- Vous auriez très bien pu m'emmener dans le centre médical du district où je me trouvais. Observa-t-elle.

- En effet, mais j'ai toujours aimé rapporter les chats errants chez moi pour les soigner. Répondit Byakuya.

- Ah oui ? Et vous en faites quoi de ces chats quand ils se sont remis de leurs blessures ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les remets en liberté !!

- Je ne pensais pas que les nobles avaient de si grands cœur !! Ironisa-t-elle. Surtout pas le grand Kuchiki Byakuya, réputé pour sa froideur !!

- Que voulez-vous, tout le monde à ses défauts. Défauts que ma famille n'apprécie pas trop, donc il faudrait mieux autant pour vous que pour moi que vous ne sortiez pas de ma chambre.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle éclata de rire.

Byakuya se précipita vers elle et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

- Mais ça ne vas pas ? Je viens vous dire de rester discrète !! Alors taisez-vous!!

- Mmm ! répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

Il dégagea se main.

- Si je peux me permettre Kuchiki-sama, on dirait un gamin en train de faire une connerie et qui fait tout pour le cacher à ses parents.

Elle étouffa un nouvel éclat de rire de ses mains. L'expression que Byakuya avait faite quand elle l'avait traité de gamin, était à se tordre de rire. Il ne devait vraiment pas être habitué à se faire traité avec si peu de respect !!

- Vous riez tout le temps ?? Soupira le shinigami.

- Oui et vous ? Vous gardez toujours ce masque froid ?

- Oui.

- On était vraiment fait pour s'entendre !! Rigola-t-elle.

Il était complètement déstabilisé par ce petit bout de femme au caractère si joyeux !! Il s'aperçut soudain qu'il était assit sur son lit à quelques centimètres de la femme, il avait du se rapprocher quand il l'avait fait taire. Il se leva précipitamment, ses joues un peu plus rosés qu'à la normal.

 - Pourquoi êtes-vous si gêné ?, j'aurais cru qu'un homme tel que vous était habitué à la présence féminine !! Plaisanta Hisana. Pourtant, c'est bien vous qui m'avez amené dans votre lit !!

Cette fois-ci, les joues du pauvre homme devinrent complètement cramoisies.

- Je n'ai…jamais…je…je… balbutia-t-il trop gêné pour pouvoir articuler le moindre mot.

Mais de toute façon elle était de nouveau repartie dans un fou rire.

- J'aurais dû vous laissez mourir dans cette ruelle. Déclara-t-il vexé avant de sortir dans le jardin.

Fin du flash-back.

Hisana éclata de rire à ce souvenir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Byakuya ressortit de la salle de bain, vêtu de son kimono. Hisana qui avait enfilée une robe de chambre, jouait avec le  kenseikaan de son mari.

Byakuya souri quand il la vit, à partir d'aujourd'hui il ne devrait plus le mettre seul. C'était l'une de leur habitude d'avant de jeunes mariés. Dès leur nuit de noce jusqu'au dernier matin qu'avait vu Hisana, elle avait toujours voulue le mettre, c'était un peu son privilège d'épouse. Le lendemain de sa mort, une servante était venue mais Byakuya l'avait renvoyée. Personne n'avait jamais plus eu le droit de toucher à ses cheveux.

Il s'assit sur la chaise qui faisait face à un joli miroir. Hisana enfila les cheveux de son époux dans son kenseikaan avec la même délicatesse qu'il y a 50 ans. Quand ce fut fait, elle glissa se mains le long de son torse puis entoura son cou de ses bras en posant sa tête sur se larges épaules.

- Il faudrait que j'achève « l'entrainement » avant que vous ne partiez travailler. Dit-elle.

- Si tu veux.

- Et cette fois-ci, interdis de bouger, laisse-toi faire !

- Je vais essayer ! Répondit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il alla s'asseoir son le lit et enleva son haut de kimono.

Elle se plaça devant lui et mit ses mains de la même manière que la vieille. Quand, elle descendit sa main le long de son torse, il se sentit frissonner de plaisir, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce malgré l'envie qui lui tenaillait le bas-ventre.

Ca faisait dix minutes qu'Hisana promenait ses mains le long du torse de son mari ; Byakuya avait fermé les yeux pour profiter pleinement des sensations qu'il ressentait. Quand il les ré ouvrit, il s'aperçut que la robe de chambre de sa femme s'était légèrement entre-ouverte, laissant apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit ; souffla-t-il. C'est le plus dur des entrainements que je n'ai jamais suivit !!

Elle sourit mais ne répondit pas, trop concentrée sur la précision des gestes qu'elle devait effectuer.

Chaque main de la jeune femme descendit le long des épaules et puis des bras du capitaine et quand enfin elle arriva à l'extrémité des doigts, elle s'éloigna.

- C'est fini. Dit-elle. Enfin pour aujourd'hui.

- Je ne sens pas de différence ; répondit-il en se rhabillant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le sentirez avec le temps.

- Si tu le dis. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Bon cette fois-ci, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

- Vous ne déjeunez pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il est 11h. je déjeunerais en dinant, ça me fera gagner du temps.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais soudain, il s'arrêta et fit demi tours. De nouveau devant Hisana, il l'embrassa.

- A ce soir. Dit-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ce fut autours d'Hisana de sortir de la pièce après avoir enfilée un kimono blanc. Elle quitta le manoir et se dirigea vers la 13 ème division.

Rengi était de mauvais poil. A moitié affalé sur ses dossiers, il ne rêvait que d'une chose ; retourner dans son lit ! Il avait passé la journée précédente à boire avec Matsumoto et il s'était réveillé ce matin avec une heure de retard et un énorme mal de tête. Il s'était précipité à la 6ème division, maudissant ceux qui avaient décidé que les journées de travail commencent si tôt. Il entra dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec son capitaine, se préparant mentalement aux remontrances que celui-ci allait lui faire à cause de son retard.

Mais quand il était entré, le bureau était vide.

En premier, il avait pensé à une mission imprévue. Mais à 10h, il avait vraiment commencé à se demander où il était.

Il était 11h passé quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le capitaine Kuchiki.

- Bonjours Abarai.

- Bonjours capitaine.

Le lieutenant enrageait intérieurement. Il avait plus de trois heures de retard, et il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Si ca avait été lui, il se saurait fait réprimander durant des heures. Mais bon passons, cela devait être l'un des privilèges des capitaines.

Il se demandait les raisons du retard de son supérieur quand l'écharpe de celui-ci glissa légèrement, laissant apparaître des traces dans son cou et sur le haut de son torse. Rengi écarquilla les yeux. Ces traces, ca ne pouvait être que celle d'une femme après une nuit bien mouvementée !

La cause serait une femme ? Non, impossible. Rengi avait toujours été persuadé que cet homme était complètement dépourvu d'appétit sexuel. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur la question, un papillon de l'enfer venait d'entrer pour annoncer une invasion de menos.

Hisana arriva enfin à la 5ème division. Elle se dirigea directement vers le bâtiment central où se trouvait le bureau du capitaine et du vice-capitaine. Elle avait donnée rendez-vous à Hinamori et Rukia à 11h30 dans le bureau de la 5ème division afin qu'elle leur apprenne la « technique ».

Quand elle frappa à la porte, Hinamori vint directement lui ouvrir. Rukia était déjà là en train de boire un thé avec la jeune fille.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Dit Hisana quand elle s'assit auprès de sa sœur.

- Ce n'est pas grave nee-san, je viens juste d'arriver.

Hinamori les rejoint avec une tasse pour la nouvelle venue.

- Merci.

Elle  but une gorgée puis la reposa sur la table.

- Il faudrait mieux commencer directement. Dit-elle. nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre trop de temps.

Soudain, elle se figea, tous ses sens aux aguets.

- Je n'ai rien dit, il nous faut repousser notre séance à plus tard. Neuf…non dix menos viennent d'entrer dans le premier district du Rukongai.

- Le premier ? S'étonna Rukia. Mais ils n'ont jamais été si près du Seireitei, normalement, ils apparaissent toujours dans les derniers districts.

- En plus, à cette heure-ci, le premier district est rempli de gens.

Byakuya et Rengi arrivèrent sur place en moins d'une minute. On aurait dit qu'une bombe venait d'exploser. Les maisons étaient détruites, il ne restait que des ruines et entre ces gravats, le sol était jonché de cadavres. Le capitaine Kuchiki et son lieutenant se jetèrent immédiatement dans la bataille. Ils furent bientôt rejoint pas Kenpachi, son lieutenant, Ikkaku, Yumichika et Ichigo. Malheureusement, les ennemis avaient eux aussi appelé du renfort. Et se fut bientôt un combat entre dix menos et un Arrancars.

Quand les trois jeunes femmes arrivèrent sur le champ de bataille. Le nombre d'opposants avait déjà bien diminué. Hisana, Hinamori et Rukia partirent donc aider les blessés plutôt que de rejoindre un combat déjà gagné d'avance.

Un quart d'heur plus tard, les seuls qui combattaient encore étaient Byakuya et l'Arrancars. On n'arrivait pas à dire qui des deux allait gagner, ils avaient plus ou moins la même puissance. Mais, soudain le capitaine passa en bankai alors que son adversaire était déjà « libéré » depuis quelques minutes, l'Arrancars vola en éclat.

Les membres de la 4ème division arrivèrent juste à ce moment, les trois femmes rejoignirent les combattants.

- Joli combat, Byakuya. Lança Ichigo au capitaine de la 6ème division qui grimaça en entendant l'humain lui parler si familièrement. Mais il ne répondit pas au compliment. Car pour lui, il n'était pas mérité. Il avait encore du utiliser son bankai pour un Arrancars de faible niveau.

 Hisana s'approcha de lui et commença à lui bander le bras où une petite entaille était tracée.

- Avez-vous senti une amélioration, Byakuya-sama ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Il me semble que le « mur » s'effrite, mais c'est tellement faible que je n'en sui pas sûr.

Elle sourit, il était toujours aussi impatient et avide de pouvoir. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il voulait ce pouvoir, il voulait juste protéger les personnes qui lui était cher. Dans ses derniers jours, elle avait senti sa colère contre lui-même de ne rien savoir faire pour la sauver. Mais bien réfléchi, chaque être humain veut protéger ceux qu'ils aiment.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il faudra encore plusieurs entrainement chaque jour pour vous libérer de cette entrave.

- Je te crois. J'ai confiance en toi.

Rengi regardait stupéfait son capitaine. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui voyait ce regard tendre et attentionné.

- Nii-sama, nee-san, est-ce que ça ca ? Dit Rukia en se précipitant vers eux.

Hisana se retourna et sourit à sa sœur. Rengi pu enfin voir ce visage. Il faillit s'étouffer de surprise et se frotta les yeux pour être sur qu'il ne voyait pas double.

Ichigo à ses côtés éclata de rire devant l'air stupide qu'il abordait.

Une heure plus tard, Rukia venait de finir de lui résumer les derniers événements. Rukia, Rengi et Ichigo s'étaient retrouvé dans le réfectoire pour manger.

- Comment ça se fait que le rouquin soit au courant avant moi que tu as retrouvée ta sœur ? Demanda Rengi avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

- Parce que moi je suis concerné par cette histoire contrairement à toi !! Déclara Ichigo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, TOI !! Hurla Rengi.

Ils se levèrent d'un bond et commencèrent à s'envoyer des insultes.

- Pardon, Kurosaki Ichigo ?? Intervint un messager.

- Oui ? Répondit le concerné.

- Tenez un ordre du comandant Yamamoto.

Il prit la lettre et la déplia. Tandis qu'il la lisait, ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise.

- Quoi ?? Hurla-t-il.

Et voila je coupe ici ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Pour le prochain, il faudra attendre car j'entre bientôt en période d'examen et je n'ai donc plus beaucoup de temps !!

Bon laissez-moi tout de même un commentaire ça fait toujours super plaisir !!

PS : Je tiens à remercier ma meilleure amie, Stéphanie, pour lire mes fics et pour me compléter toutes les idées que j'avais déjà pour cette fic !! Je t'adore !

Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et qui m'en laisseront encore !!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : poings et lèvres scellés.**

- Pardon, Kurosaki Ichigo ?? Intervint un messager.

- Oui ? Répondit le concerné.

- Tenez un ordre du comandant Yamamoto.

Il prit la lettre et la déplia. Tandis qu'il la lisait, ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise.

- Quoi ?? Hurla-t-il.

Tandis qu'il lisait la lettre, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Quoi !! S'écria Ichigo.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Rukia.

- Le commandant Yamamoto veut que je rejoigne la 6ème division durant mon séjour à la Soul Society.

- Je ne le veux pas dans ma division !! S'exclama Rengi.

Rukia arracha la lettre des mains du shinigami remplaçant et la parcourut des yeux.

- En plus, Nii-sama et toi devrez partager votre bureau avec Ichigo. Ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à Rengi.

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges faillit défaillir.

- Ben Ichigo, bonne chance pour ta journée alors ! Dit Rukia en lui adressant un sourire qu'Ichigo renvoya immédiatement.

La colère de Rengi contre le rouquin augmenta encore d'un cran quand il aperçut cet échange.

- je vais y aller, Nee-san (sœur) m'attend. Vous devriez faire pareille, votre pause déjeuner est fini depuis un quart d'heure.

La shinigamie partie, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls.

- Viens par ici toi !! ordonna Rengi en tirant Ichigo par la manche.

Le rouquin le suivit puisqu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. Ils arrivèrent dans une rue déserte, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Rengi se retourna vers Ichigo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous deux ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

- Entre qui et qui ??

- Entre Rukia et toi ?

Ichigo éclata de rire.

- Que veux tu que je te répondre, on est ami ou d'où moins quelque chose qui y rapproche. Mais attend, serais-tu jaloux ??

- Rien à voir ! Rukia est ma meilleure amie et ne n'ai pas envie qu'un imbécile dans ton genre profite d'elle ! Répondit Rengi sur la défensive.

- Qui est l'imbécile ? S'énerva Ichigo.

Après une centaines d'insultes et de regards noirs, ils entrèrent dans le bureau de la 6ème division.

- Abarai, Kurosaki !! Vous avez vu l'heure ? Commenta Byakuya en les voyant arriver.

- Vous pouvez toujours parler ! Qui avait trois heures de retard ce matin parce qu'il bécotait sa femme ? Murmura le shinigami aux tatouages entre ses dents.

 - Tu as dit quelque chose, Abarai ?

- Non capitaine.

Un bureau avait été ajouté à l'opposé de celui de Rengi. Les deux jeunes allèrent s'asseoir.

- Kurosaki, je te prends dans cette division provisoirement puisque c'est un ordre direct du commandant, mais au moindre faux pas, tu pourrais le regretter.

- Ok Byakuya…

- Et appelle-moi par mon grade ! En plus d'être noble, je suis ton supérieure hiérarchique, tu me dois un minimum de respect.

- Oui Bya…enfin je veux dire Kuchiki-taicho. Lança Ichigo.

Bizarrement, Byakuya eut la très nette impression qu'il riait de lui.

- Abarai puisque vous êtes arrivé en retard, vous me remplierez les papiers qui viennent d'arriver.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Protesta-t-il. L'autre imbécile aussi est arrivé en retard.

- la faute à qui, hein ? Je n'en peux rien si monsieur faisait sa crise de jalousie ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Rengi fit un bond, le teint légèrement rosé. « Merde, il n'allait tout de même pas parler de Rukia devant le capitaine, tout de même ? ».

- Ferme-là le rouquin ! Qui t'a dit que j'étais jaloux ?

- Stop ! Dit Byakuya dans un murmure. Les deux jeunes hommes se calmèrent aussitôt.

Ils se rassirent et se mirent au travail dans une atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus lourde.

Les trois jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent cette fois-ci dans le salon du manoir Kuchiki.

- Bon j'espère que cette fois nous ne serons pas dérangées. Dit Hisana.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ? Demanda Hinamori.

- Bien sur.

- Pourquoi moi, je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien de spéciale.

- Ne vous sous-estimez pas Hinamori, vous avez beaucoup de capacités et puis vous êtes proches du capitaine Hitsugaya.

- Proche ?? ben alors là, c'est moi qui ne comprends plus. Je ne suis pas extrêmement proche d'Ichigo. Tu aurais du demander à Tatsuki ou à Inoue. Intervint Rukia.

- Il fallait que ce soit une shinigamie et puis je suis sure que vous êtes bien plus proche que vous voulez le croire. Répondit Hisana.

- Mais pourquoi faut-il être proche de celui qu'on « entraine » ?

Hisana éclata de rire.

- Vous allez tout de suite le comprendre. Ce que je vais vous apprendre c'est une « technique » pour arriver à rendre certain shinigami moins dépendant de leur enveloppe corporelle, qu'ils se débarrassent des entraves qui les empêches de fusionner complètement avec leur zapatcho.

- C'est vraiment possible ?

- Oui mais il vous faudra vous concentrée et puis vous ne pourrez l'utiliser que sur Kurosaki Ichigo et le capitaine Hitsugaya.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que très peu de shinigamis ont assez de potentiel, ce qui veut dire que chez beaucoup même si on leur appliquait la « technique », il n'y aurait presque pas de différence. Maintenant approchez, je vais vous expliquer.

Les deux femmes s'approchèrent et Hisana tendit son bras en le découvrant de la manche qui le recouvrait.

- Fermez les yeux et laissez votre reistu envahir votre corps. Ensuite, regardez bien mon bras et essayez d'apercevoir les « canaux » de reistu qui le traversent.

- Je ne vois rien. Dit Hinamori.

- Essayez  de relâcher un peu de votre reistu en direction de mon bras et concentrez-vous sur quelques centimètres carrées de ma peau.

Une demi-heure s'écoula durant laquelle les deux shinigamis essayaient de suivre les instructions d'Hisana. Mais c'était difficile de concentrer son reistu avec tant de précision.

- Je les vois !! Cria soudain Hinamori.

- Bravo lieutenant. Mais ca ne m'étonne pas vu votre talent pour le kendo.

- Arigato.

- Moi aussi je les vois. S'exclama avec enthousiasme Rukia.

- Bravo Rukia.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, elles réessayèrent de retrouver les canaux le plus vite possible afin que ca deviennent une habitude et qu'elles soient capable d'y arriver en un clin d'œil.

- très bien. Dit enfin Hisana après cette heure épuisante. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous enseigné.

- Quoi c'est tout ?

- Oui, je ne peux pas vous enseigner des gestes précis puisque chaque corps est différent. Je n'ai pas eu très difficile avec Byakuya-sama puisque je connaissais déjà son corps. Mais, puisque pour vous le corps des jeunes hommes vous sont inconnus, il vous faudra les découvrir donc être très concentrée la première fois.

Hinamori rougit légèrement tandis que les joues de Rukia s'enflammèrent complètement. C'était donc ca qu'elle avait surpris hier soir. Et elle devait faire pareille avec Ichigo ??

- la seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est que chaque début de canaux se trouve dans le cou. Dès que vous l'aurez trouvé, ne le quittez pas ou vous devriez tout recommencer. Ensuite placez votre main gauche sur son cœur pour vérifier qu'il ne s'emballe pas, tandis que votre main droite suivra les canaux à travers leur torse et leurs bras.

Ichigo entra dans sa nouvelle chambre provisoire en claquant la porte. « Imbécile de singe qui l'avait emmerdé toute l'après-midi. » Jura Ichigo entre ses dents.

L'autre idiot était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Rukia et lui. Ou avait-il pu chercher une idée aussi absurde.

Il se jeta sur son lit, toujours aussi furieux contre Rengi.

On frappa doucement à la porte.

- QUOI ?? Hurla-t-il.

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda la vois de Rukia en passant la tête par l'embrassure de la porte.

- NON

Elle  entra et alla se planter devant le lit où se trouvait allongé le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans le mot « non » ?? S'exclama Ichigo en se relevant sur les coudes.

Elle ignora complètement la question.

- Onee-san m'a demandé de commencer l'entrainement dès aujourd'hui. Dit-elle calmement.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'entrainer ! Répliqua-t-il.

- Tu n'auras rien à faire.

Elle grimpa sur le lit au côté d'Ichigo qui se précipita de l'autre côté du matelas.

- Dégage !!

- Si tu ne me laisse pas approcher, je n pourrais jamais commencer et je te préviens que je ne partirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas fini cet « entrainement ».

Il la laissa s'approcher. Une fois auprès de lui, elle glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt du jeune homme et commença à lui enlever.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?? Cria-t-il en s'éloignant loin d'elle.

- Je t'enlève ton T-shirt. Répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

- Mais tu es folle ? C'est quoi comme genre d'entrainement ? Dit-il alors que ses joues prenaient des couleurs.

- Tu vas voir, il faut juste que tu sois torse nu, ce n'est pas un drame tout de même ! je ne savais pas que tu étais si pudique.

- Dégage de cette chambre !!

La shinigamie commença à perdre patience, il faut dire que c'était loin d'être l'une de ses principales vertus.

- Technique d'immobilisation. Lança-t-elle en direction des poignets d'Ichigo qui se rejoignirent pour ne plus se lâcher.

- Libère-moi !! Hurla-t-il.

- Quand j'aurais fini.

Elle le poussa afin qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur son bas-ventre. Quand elle lui enleva son T-shirt, il devint plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

Le monde entier était ligué contre lui aujourd'hui. Rengi avait insinué toute la journée qu'il en craquait pour Rukia et maintenant, c'était elle qui se comportait très bizarrement.

Rukia sourit en découvrant le torse bien musclé du shinigami remplaçant. Il était magnifique, ainsi, couché sous elle, torse nu, les cheveux en bataille, les mains attachées au-dessus de sa tête, les joues rosies par la situation,…

Et merde voila qu'elle ce mettait à fantasmer sur Ichigo, ca n'allait vraiment plus. Soudain, la positon dans laquelle ils se trouvaient lui apparut clairement dans son esprit et elle repensa directement à la scène qu'elle avait surprise le jour précédent. Elle rougit mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées, il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants pour récupérer un peu ses esprits et dirigea ensuite son reistu vers une parcelle de la peau du jeune homme. Bientôt les canaux apparurent. Elle sourit de satisfaction.

Elle posa sa main gauche sur le cœur d'Ichigo et la main droite s'installa au creux du cou du rouquin.

Ichigo se tendit (de partout !!) c'était la première fois qu'une fille le touchait ainsi. Et puis, il n'en pouvait rien, il était en pleine adolescence après tout, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette situation extrêmement érotique. Il ressentit même une vague de frustration d'avoir les mains attachées. Pourquoi pouvait-elle le toucher et pas lui ??

- Rukia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? sursauta-t-il quand elle frôla un point sensible de son torse.

- J'essaie d'appliquer la technique que nee-san m'a apprise tout à l'heure.

Elle lui résuma en quelques phrases tout ce qu'elle savait de plus que lui sur le corps, ses limites et comment s'en débarrasser.

- Et tu crois vraiment fonctionner ? Demanda Ichigo stupéfait.

- Je fais entièrement confiance à Nee-san. Allez maintenant tais-toi que je me concentre.

Elle continua à parcourir le torse du jeune homme. Celui-ci retient de justesse un gémissement de plaisir. Il observa Rukia. Penchée vers lui, les lèvres légèrement ouverte, le front plissé par la concentration. Il la trouva plus que séduisante. Mais à quoi il pensait lui ? Maudit Rengi, c'était de sa faute avec tous ses sous-entendus, il avait fini par lui mettre ce genre d'idée en tête et lui faire remarquer que Rukia était une femme.

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui pour suivre un canal qui se trouvait sur le bras d'Ichigo (qui rappelez-vous sont attachés au-dessus de sa tête).

A ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

Rengi écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Pour finir, ces doutes étaient bien fondés et pas qu'un peu vu à quel étape ils en étaient déjà. Il tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte.

Comment pourrait-il maintenant sortir de sa tête l'image de Rukia, SA Rukia, allongée sur cet imbécile de rouquin à moitié nu.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !! Dit Ichigo.

- Arrête de bouger, j'ai presque fini !

- Rukia, bordel, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais Rengi vient de nous surprendre dans une position assez  compromettante. Il a surement pensé que nous étions sur le point de …. Il rougit vivement…enfin que nous étions sur le point de … enfin tu vois quoi !

- Tais-toi ! Et merde, il faut que je te détache pour achever. Reste tranquille ou je devrais tout recommencer.

Elle murmura quelques paroles et Ichigo sentit aussitôt les liens spirituels disparaître. Elle passa ses mains le long des bras du shinigami remplaçant et se pencha encore plus vers lui, sa poitrine n'étant maintenant plus qu'a quelques centimètres de ses yeux, pour atteindre ses mains.

Elle se releva doucement pour retrouver une position assise mais ne fit pas un geste pour se dégager du corps du rouquin.

- Rukia, tu veux bien te bouger, il faut que l'on retrouve Rengi et lui expliquer pour qu'il n'interprète pas ce qu'il a vu n'importe comment.

- Impossible !

- Comment ça impossible ! s'écria Ichigo.

- On ne peut rien lui expliquer. Cette technique est secrète, seul les concernés peuvent être mis au courant. Même Yamamoto ne sais pas tout alors Rengi, un simple lieutenant, …

-  Quoi ?? Mais qu'est ce qu'on va lui dire alors ??

- Rien. Répondit calmement Rukia.

- Mais…mais…mais et comment arrives-tu à rester aussi calme ? S'il le dit à quelqu'un, tout le monde va être persuadé que l'on sort ensemble et qu'en plus, on n'est plus à l'étape de simples baisers.

-  Je sais… soupira Rukia. Sentarou et Kiyone ne vont plus me lâcher et Rengi va me faire la gueule durant des siècles. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Et puis ca te gêne tellement que ca que cette rumeur circule, je ne savais pas que tu me trouvais si laide ?? Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… enfin …c'est que… bafouilla-t-il.

Rukia éclata de rire devant l'air embêté d'Ichigo.

Celui-ci se refrogna ; il détestait qu'elle se foute de lui ainsi.

- Au lieu de rire, tu pourrais  essayer de trouver une solution, parce que je te signale que si cette foutue rumeur arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de ton frère, il va me massacrer.

- Tu crois vraiment que Rengi va aller ébruiter ce qu'il a vu ? je lui demanderais de ne rein dire, ca devra suffire.

- Et la, tu lui confirmeras l'idée qu'il se fait. Ne fait surtout pas ça.

- J'irais tout de même lui parler.

Un silence s'installa.

- Dis Rukia, tu pourrais te bouger ?

Elle rougit fortement et se dégagea d'Ichigo en murmurant des excuses.

Il se releva en position assis sur son lit.

- Bon. commença la shinigamie gênée. Je vais partir à la recherche de Rengi.

Et elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

Dans le manoir Kuchiki, Byakuya et Hisana mangeait en tête à tête dans la grande salle à manger.

- Comment va votre blessure, Byakuya-sama ?? Demanda-t-elle.

- Quelle blessure ? Ah oui, celle-ci. Répondit-il en amenant son bras à la hauteur de ses yeux. C'est bizarre, je ne la ressens plus, pourtant ce genre d'entaille ont le défaut d'être plus gênante que douloureuse.

Il enleva le bandage que sa femme lui avait fait plus tôt dans la journée et tourna son bras pour retrouver sa blessure. Enfin, il aperçut une fine ligne blanche, c'était tout ce qui restait de sa plaie. Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Je pense que vous avez sous les yeux que mon entrainement marche très bien.

Byakuya la regarda sans comprendre.

- J'avais oublié de vous dire que cette « technique » avait aussi l'avantage d'augmenter votre capacité de régénération. Bien sûr, elle ne vous restituera pas un membre ou quelque chose d'aussi grave, mais pour les blessures peu ou moyennement grave, cela peux toujours vous aider.

- Etonnant. Dit-il les yeux toujours fixé sur sa plaie qui était maintenant presque inexistante.

- Moi je trouve cela très bien. Car grâce à cela, une femme peut protéger d'une certaine manière l'homme qu'elle aime. Ca changera des habitudes, ce sont toujours les hommes qui sauvent les femmes.

- Et alors ? C'est déshonorant pour un homme d'être secouru et encore plus par une femme !

Hisana soupira.

- J'espère pour Rukia que ce Kurosaki Ichigo et moins macho que vous ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- En parlant de Rukia ? Où est-elle ?

- Surement en train « d'entrainer » ce shinigami remplaçant.

- Ah…Quoi ?? Cria-t-il.

Le cerveau du capitaine venait de comprendre ce que signifiait l'entrainement, ce même entrainement qu'il avait subit la veille et qui avait été l'élément déclencheur d'une nuit un peu « mouvementée ».  Aussitôt des images (classées X) lui revinrent en mémoire. Le seul fait d'imaginer que l'humain pouvait toucher sa sœur de cette manière, le mettait hors de lui.

- S'il la touche…commença-t-il.

Hisana pouffa de rire.

- On dirait un père possessif qui repousse tous les prétendants de sa fille.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en cet humain. Je suis sûr qu'il n'arrivera pas à garder ses mains dans ses poches (c'est une expression évidemment)

- Un peu comme vous hier soir ? Le nargua Hisana.

- Ce n'est pas pareil !!

- Exactement,  ce n'est pas pareil donc arrêtez de croire qu'ils vont se sauter dessus. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas un drame. Ce ne sont plus des enfants.

- Je n'ai quand même pas confiance en lui. (Byakuya têtu, buté, refusant de ne pas avoir le dernier mot !!)

Un léger sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de la femme.

- Et maintenant, on ressemble à un vieux couple, se disputant sur la sexualité de leur enfant.

- …Oui…leur enfant…répéta Byakuya en regardant sa femme dans les yeux.

Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux. Il savait ou il voulait en venir. Les enfants avait toujours été un sujet tabou durant leur mariage. Lui, même si il n'en avait pas l'air, rêvait de devenir père. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la tristesse et de la douleur qu'elle avait aperçue dans les yeux de son mari quand ils avaient appris qu'elle ne pourrait surement jamais avoir d'enfant à cause de sa maladie.

- Tu es guérie, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui.

- Est-ce que ca veut dire que tu peux…

- Oui .Le coupa-t-elle.

Un vrai sourire passa sur le vissage de Byakuya, un sourire qu'elle-même ne voyait que très rarement.

- Byakuya-sama… souffla-t-elle. Je ne vous ais ai pas tout dit.

- Comment ça ? demanda Byakuya incrédule.

- Si nous arrivons à vaincre Aizen, ce qui est déjà loin d'être sûr, et si nous ressortons tous les deux indemnes de cette guerre. Même à ce moment-là, je ne pourrais rester auprès de vous. Je n'ais été envoyée ici que pour accomplir ma mission et rien d'autre, dès qu'elle sera finie, je disparaitrais. C'est pourquoi, il ne faut mieux parler de futur trop éloigné.

Il accusa le choc comme il put. Ce qui signifie très mal. Ses bras retombèrent sur le sol mollement.

- je suis désolée, Byakuya-sama. J'aurais du vous le dire dès le début mais c'était si difficile.

Le capitaine de la 6ème division s'éloigna.

« Non, c'était impossible, pas encore. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas encore l'abandonner, il avait déjà trop souffert de cette solitude qui lui avait rongée le cœur jour après jour. Il ne voulait plus revivre cela. »

- Non, je ne te laisserais pas repartir, pas encore.

Hisana trembla de tristesse. Il y avait encore dans la voix de son mari cette détermination vaine qu'il avait déjà 50 ans auparavant. Elle le savait, il ferait tout pour la garder auprès de lui, comme autrefois. Mais elle le savait que c'était impossible, car elle repartirait,…encore une fois.

Bon, j'arrête mon chapitre ici. J'ai encore au moins 5 page dans mon cahier de brouillon à copier, qui correspond au début d'une scène entre Hitsugaya et Hinamori. Mais je préfère laisser cette scène pour le prochain chapitre, sinon celui-ci allait être trop long et puis j'aimais bien cette fin.

Je sais, j'ai été très longue pour publier, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit j'avais mes examens. il m'en reste encore un, mais tanpis je voulais poster. Le prochain chapitre sera publié bien plus vite, la semaine prochaine surement.

Aller, laissez-moi des commentaires s'il vous plait. J'ai prit du temps sur mes révision pour essayer de publier au plus vite. Donc vous pouvez bien prendre quelques minutes pour me donner votre avis. Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !!

PS : Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic de fma « le retour » prochain chapitre samedi 21juin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Quand l'eau se mêle aux sentiments**

Hisana-sama lui avait dit de commencer l'entrainement dès aujourd'hui. Mais elle n'osait pas. Tout l'après-midi, elle était restée devant ses dossiers, incapable de se concentrer. Juste le fait de s'imaginer toucher le torse nu de Toshiro la faisait rougir. Pourtant, enfant, elle ne ressentait pas cette gêne. Elle sautait dans ses bras pour un oui ou pour un non, elle se réfugiait même dans son lit les soirs d'orage. Il râlait toujours mais elle savait que c'était plus pour la forme que pour montrer son désaccord. Pourquoi cette gêne, cette distance s'était installée entre eux, eux qui étaient si proche petit ? Elle connaissait la réponse, évidemment. Le temps avait passé, ils avaient grandi, leur corps s'était développé, ils avaient muri, étaient devenus moins naïfs, prit conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas pareille.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel se teintait doucement d'orange alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon.

- Déjà si tard !

Cette fois-ci impossible de reculer, il fallait qu'elle surmonte sa gêne. Elle se dirigea vers la dixième division. Arrivée devant la porte du bureau de son ami, elle s'arrêta, leva la main pour frapper, hésita, la rabaissa.

- Bonsoir Hinamori-san. S'exclama Matsumoto en surgissant dans son dos. Si tu cherches Hitsugaya-taicho, il est parti au lac.

- Arigato (merci).

Quand Hinamori s'approcha du lac, un frisson traversa son corps. Pourquoi faisait-il d'un coup aussi froid ? Elle aperçut bien vite la réponse à sa question.

Le lac d'habitude d'un bleu limpide était actuellement blanc et à l'état solide. Au beau milieu de cette « patinoire » se trouvait Toshiro.

Il devait surement s'exercer à cet entrainement. Elle en connaissait plusieurs mais celui-ci l'avait toujours particulièrement impressionnée. Le but était simple, il fallait qu'il congèle l'ensemble de l'étendue d'eau et qu'ensuite, il arrive a brisé la glace dans un endroit précis préalablement décidé.

Hinamori admira les progrès que son ami avec effectué. En effet, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, alors que Toshiro venait à peine d'inventer cet entrainement, l'étendue d'eau ne s'étendait pas au-delà d'une dizaine de mètres mais maintenant le lac faisait facilement un demi-kilomètre de longueur et de largeur. Momo sourit en repensant à la deuxième face de l'entrainement.

Flash-back

Hinamori et Toshiro étaient revenus de l'académie pour quelques jours, profitant de congé pour rentrer chez eux.

L'étudiante shinigamie était sur un arbre en train de cueillir des pommes quand son ami l'appela.

- hé Momo !!

La jeune fille se laissa tomber de l'arbre pour atterrir devant Toshiro.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shiro-chan ?

- J'ai un truc à te demander, suis-moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée qu'il n'ait pas réagit face à son surnom.

Il l'entraina devant un petit lac, s'abaissa pour prendre un tas de petits cailloux et les lui tendit.

- Tu voudras bien les lancer un par un sur le lac dès que je serais prêt ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et se dirigea vers le bord du lac.

Après quelques secondes de concentration, l'eau commença à se geler doucement. Il s'avança et se plaça au milieu de la glace et se banda les yeux avec un foulard.

Hinamori se demandant toujours pourquoi elle devait lancer les cailloux en lança un. Elle s'attendait à entendre le bruit du caillou tombant sur la mini-banquise mais un plouf retentit à sa place. La glace avait fondu en moins d'une seconde sur dix centimètres carré et le caillou était tombé dans l'eau juste en-dessous, aussitôt après l'eau s'était de nouveau solidifiée.

Elle poussa un cri admiratif.

- Continue ! Cria Toshiro.

Elle continua donc. A la fin de l'exercice, Dix cailloux sur quinze se trouvaient au fond du petit lac.

Il revint au bord, la mine boudeuse.

- Pas terrible. Lâcha-t-il

- Mais arrête, c'est la première fois que tu fais cet exercice et moi je serais tout à fait incapable de réussir ne serais-ce qu'un seul.

Il haussa les épaules pour toute réponse et partit en direction de la maison.

- Tu pourrais dire merci ! S'exclama-t-elle. mais il ne lui répondit pas.

Fin du flash-back.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au bord et ramassa dix cailloux.

 « Voyons s'il s'était amélioré »

Elle en lança un, persuadée qu'il rebondirait sur la glace puisqu'il n'avait pas encore vu qu'elle était là.

A sa plus grande surprise, la glace fondit sur moins d'un centimètre carré, le caillou eu juste la place de passé.

D'abord surprise, elle finit par sourire.

Elle lança les petites pierres les unes après les autres avec un temps d'intervalle de plus en plus court. Six plouf lui répondirent.

Elle finit par jeter les trois dernières d'une seule fois. De nouveau, seul le bruit de l'eau retentit.

- Bravo Shiro-chan.

- C'est capitaine Hitsugaya ! répondit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Elle s'avança sur le lac. Hitsugaya ouvrit immédiatement les yeux ; il ressentait tout ce qui se passait sur la glace comme si elle avait été son propre corps et les petits pas de son amie ne lui avaient pas échappée mais il remarqua surtout l'épaisseur de l'eau gelée sous ses pieds.

- Hinamori…attend. S'écria-t-il en se levant.

Il essaya de renforcer le glaçon à cet endroit, mais trop tard, celui-ci était déjà brisé entrainant la jeune fille dans les profondeurs glacées.

Il courut jusqu'à elle.

Hinamori se débattait comme une folle. D'habitude, excellente nageuse, son cerveau toujours sous le choc de l'entrée subite dans les eaux glacial, refusait de se souvenir des gestes de base de la natation. Heureusement, son instinct de survie lui fit battre les pieds et elle put enfin remontée. Mais elle ne reçut jamais l'oxygène, la glace lui barrait le chemin. Elle avait du se déplacer de quelques mètres en se débattant. Elle commença à paniquer. Ses mains s'engourdissaient, l'air dans ses poumons se raréfiait.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'abandonner faute de force, la glace au-dessus d'elle s'évapora et deux mains l'empoignèrent. Elle se sentit tirer hors de l'eau. Ses poumons aspirèrent à grandes goulées l'oxygène qui lui avait tant manqué. Jamais de sa vie, Hinamori n'avait trouvé aussi agréable de respirer.

Hitsugaya porta la jeune fille hors du lac et la déposa sur l'herbe. Il l'enveloppa de son haori, la reprit dans ses bras et la transporta grâce à son shunpo le plus rapidement possible à la dixième division.

- Je peux marcher toute seule. Dit Hinamori d'une faible voix.

- Tais-toi. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans équivoque.

Elle le regarda étonnée. Il était en colère ?

Ils arrivèrent dans son bureau, il la déposa sur le canapé sous le regard stupéfait de Matsumoto. Il se retourna vers son lieutenant.

- Trouve-moi une couverture au lieu de rêvasser. Lui cria-t-il.

Elle sortit précipitamment, elle aimait faire enrager son capitaine mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pareille, elle ne l'avait que rarement vu dans une colère pareille.

Hitsugaya attendit que sa vice-capitaine sorte pour laisser sortir sa fureur.

- Tu es inconsciente à moins que tu ne sois complètement idiote. Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Pourtant je te l'ai déjà expliqué cent fois que tu ne devais pas marcher sur la glace durant cet entrainement.

- Désolé. Répondit-elle les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Il se calma dès qu'il aperçut ces précieuses perles sur le point de franchir les barrières qu'étaient les paupières. Il eut honte de lui. Il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre qu'il s'était énervé.

- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Tu as encore failli mourir à cause de mon manque de puissance et j'arrive encore à te crier dessus après. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué. Soupira Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto entra de nouveau dans la pièce. Elle couvrit Hinamori d'une longue couverture et en déposa une devant son taicho.

- Tenez Hinamori-san ; cela devrait vous réchauffer un petit peu.

- Merci. souffla-t-elle.

- Si vous avez encore froid, demandez au capitaine Hitsugaya de vous réchauffer, il en sera ravi. Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Dégage Matsumoto !! Hurla Toshiro.

Elle fila hors de la pièce en vitesse.

La jeune shinigamie resserra la couverture autours d'elle. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, il fallait qu'elle les enlève pour ne pas tomber malade.

- Toshiro, tu veux bien te retourner, mais vêtements sont trempés ?

Il la regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre puis se retourna en vitesse, les joues rougissantes quand il comprit où elle voulait en venir.

Elle enleva son kimono détrempé, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements et enroula la couverture autours de son corps.

- c'est bon.

Toshiro se retourna toujours aussi rouge. Ils gardèrent quelques minutes un silence gêné. 

- Tu devrais peut-être prendre ta couverture. Lui conseilla Hinamori. Le haut de ton kimono a été mouillé quand tu m'as portée.

- Je ne suis pas aussi sensible au froid que les autres, ca va aller. Mais que faisais-tu auprès du lac ?

- Je te cherchais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Hisana-sama m'a demandé de commencer l'entrainement dès aujourd'hui.

- Et en quoi consiste-t-il ?

Hitsugaya ne savait pas pourquoi mais Hinamori se mit à rougir fortement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle se leva, prit Hitsugaya par la main et le fit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter.

- Laisse-moi faire et surtout ne dit rien s'il te plaît. Dit-elle.

Elle passa ses doigts sur le haut du kimono de son ami et le fit doucement glisser des épaules du shinigami qui la regardait faire sans comprendre.

- Hinamori, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Commença-t-il.

- Chut. Le coupa-t-elle.

Elle enleva complètement le tissu noir que portait Hitsugaya, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Et lui expliqua les bases de la « technique ».

- Et c'est cela qui te fais rougir Momo ? Tu m'as pourtant vu plus d'une fois torse nu.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Se défendit-elle On était des gamins à cette époque.

- Cela veut dire que maintenant tu me considère comme un homme. Demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'avais demandé que tu te taises, alors maintenant plus un mot.

- Oui,…Momo.

Elle sentit ses joues prendre feux. Pourquoi l'appelait-il de nouveau par son prénom ? Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à l'académie.

Elle se concentra, ce qui ne lui fut pas facile avec Toshiro torse nu sous les yeux. Enfin, elle aperçut les « canaux » et elle commença l'entrainement.

Après quelques minutes, elle dut grimper sur les genoux de Toshiro pour être plus à l'aise mais elle fit un faux mouvement et la couverture commença doucement à glisser. Hinamori qui ne pouvait pas enlever ses mains, ne pouvant s'arrêter en plein milieu d'un canal, ne put rattraper la couverture qui glissa le long de son corps, laissant apparaître sa poitrine enveloppé dans un joli petit soutien-gorge.

Hitsugaya ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle. Les pauvres joues d'Hinamori allaient exploser à force de chauffer.

- En effet, tu n'es plus une gamine. Murmura-t-il en remplaçant les pans de la couverture autours du corps d'Hinamori.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir quand les mains de Toshiro lui effleurèrent sa poitrine par accident.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle acheva enfin son entrainement.

Elle se leva et s'éloigna rapidement en tenant fermement sa couverture contre elle.

- Je vais y aller. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Momo ? l'interpella-t-il.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Tu comptes vraiment rejoindre ta division dans cette tenue ? Se moqua-t-il.

Elle regarda son corps stupéfaite, elle était tellement obnubilé par le faite de s'éloigner le plus loin possible et le plus rapidement de son ami qu'elle avait oublié la tenue dans laquelle elle était.

- Ce serait plus pratique que tu dormes ici. Prend mon lit, je m'installerais dans le canapé.

- Merci.

Et elle se précipita dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement de son ami.

Toshiro quand à lui, se coucha dans le fauteuil sans remettre son haut afin d'être plus à l'aise pour dormir.

L'orage s'approchait petit à petit du Seireitei, faisant de plus en plu de bruit et devenant de plus en plus violent. Le tonnerre gronda, puissant, l'éclair zébra le ciel, éclatant, le capitaine de la dixième division se réveilla.

Il jura entre ses dents. Pourquoi ce foutu tonnerre l'avait-il réveillé ? Normalement un orage ne le dérangeait jamais. Sauf quand il était petit puisqu'Hinamori venait se réfugier dans son lit, le réveillant au passage.

- Hinamori !! Se rappela-t-il.

La connaissant, elle devait être morte de peur.

Il se leva et monta dans son appartement.

- Hinamori ? Appela-t-il en frappant à la porte de sa propre chambre.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais il cru entendre un sanglot étouffé. Il entra doucement dans la chambre pour y découvrir une Hinamori roulée en boule.

- Idiote. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? murmura Toshiro en entrant dans sa chambre.

Il marcha jusqu'à son lit, s'allongea près de son amie d'enfance et la pris dans les bras.

Il la serra contre lui, elle se blottit contre son torse. Un tonnerre retentit plus violent que les précédent, Hinamori se crispa.

Toshiro resserra son étreinte et commença à lui parler de tout et de rien pour qu'elle oublie ce méchant orage. Il lui demanda comment elle s'en sortait avec la cinquième division, il lui rappela des souvenirs de leur enfance commune. Si bien qu'une demi-heure plus tard, Hinamori riait aux éclats. Le capitaine venait de lui rappeler comment lui aussi était tombé dans le lac lors de leur enfance. (Hinamori était une grande blagueuse à cette époque !!). Ils finirent par s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Matsumoto marchait lentement vers sa division. Elle avait décidé qu'il fallait mieux ne pas arriver en retard aujourd'hui vu l'humeur massacrante de son capitaine la vieille. De plus, à chaque fois qu'il voyait la vice-capitaine si chère à son cœur, il revenait toujours en colère. La jeune femme avait vite compris qu'il était furieux contre lui-même car il n'avait pas encore osé se déclarer ou du moins se rapprocher de son amie d'enfance. Il était peut-être considéré comme un génie en matière de combat, mais par contre quand il s'agissait d'amour et de sentiments, il était très loin d'être dégourdis.

Elle arriva dans son bureau encore vide à son plus grand étonnement. Mais elle fut encore plus surprise quand elle découvrit les vêtements d'Hinamori sur le sol, accompagné du haut du kimono et du haori du capitaine.

Toshiro se réveilla le premier, habitué à se lever à l'aurore. Il remarqua directement le petit corps chaud contre son torse. Il prit le temps de l'admirer et de profiter de la chaleur qu'elle apportait autant à son corps qu'à son cœur. Il avait toujours voulu pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et se réveiller ainsi à ses côtés.

Il soupira. Tout cela n'était que mirages et chimères. Elle n'était là que parce qu'ils étaient amis et rien de plus.

Il décida de se lever en essayant de ne pas la réveiller mais même en faisant attention, ils étaient tellement entremêlés qu'il la réveilla malgré lui.

Elle croisa les beaux yeux bleu de son ami et son teint vira au rouge quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu et elle en sous-vêtements.

Hitsugaya sourit quand il remarqua sa gêne.

- Je vais aller chercher nos vêtements dans le bureau. Dit-il. Si tu feux, il doit y avoir une robe de chambre dans la salle de bain.

- Ok…merci.

Il se leva. Hinamori aperçu la cicatrice qu'il portait sur son torse. Elle l'avait déjà vu la vieille durant l'entrainement évidemment, mais elle n'avait rien dit, trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Mais maintenant qu'elle la revoyait, elle ressentit un sentiment de malaise.

- C'est Aizen, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda et suivit son regard jusqu'à sa cicatrice.

- Oui. Murmura-t-il.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette cicatrice, elle lui rappelait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs. L'image d'Hinamori à moitié morte n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa mémoire.

Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Il avait senti sa gorge se serrer, son cœur se briser et puis une sourde colère l'envahir, une immense envie de meurtre. C'était surement cela qu'on appelait le désespoir.

- Je suis désolée. Souffla Hinamori.

Hitsugaya sortit de ses sinistres pensés au son de la voix de son amie. Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu n'y peux rien si je ne suis pas assez puissant.

- Mais si je n'avais pas été si naïve, tu n'aurais jamais…

- Tu as finis de dire des conneries !! L'interrompis-t-il.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre pour descendre dans son bureau. Il était toujours torse nu, mais il n'était que 7h30, connaissant Matsumoto, elle n'arriverait pas avant deux bonnes heures.

Il entra dans le bureau vers le canapé où devait se trouver leurs vêtements. Il ne la remarqua pas.

- Waouh, sexy capitaine !! Lança Matsumoto assisse à son bureau.

Il se retourna d'un bond.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je travaille ici, si vous l'aviez oublié.

- Oui, mais il n'est que 7h30, tu n'arrives toujours en retard et jamais à l'avance.

- Il y a une première fois à tout. Mais dites capitaine, je peux vous poser une question ?

- …

- Que font vos vêtements et ceux du vive-capitaine Hinamori ici ?

Elle n'oublia pas d'agrémenter sa question d'un petit sourire et d'un regard plein de sous-entendu.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand il comprit le double sens de sa question.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivé d'Hinamori en peignoir.

- Toshiro…

Elle s'arrêta nette en apercevant la vice-capitaine de son ami d'enfance. Le sourire de Matsumoto s'élargit encore.

- Mais je ne crois rien du tout. Dit-elle.

Elle prit les vêtements qu'elle avait ramassés un peu plus tôt et les tendis à son capitaine.

- Vous devriez aller vous habiller avant que quelqu'un arrive et se fasse des idées.

Ils remontèrent dans l'appartement de Toshiro tout gênés.

- Tu peux prendre la salle de bain la première. Déclara-t-il.

Momo s'y réfugia après avoir prit ses vêtements. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, son visage était aussi rouge que le drap écarlate à côté d'elle. Elle enleva le peu de vêtements qu'elle avait sur elle et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau qui coulait sur son corps lui fit un bien fou.

Toshiro se laissa tomber sur son lit en repensant aux événements qui venaient de se passer. Il soupira quand il pesa à sa subordonnée qui se faisait des idées sur Hinamori et lui. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle n'allait pas dire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle…quand elle était sobre. Mais saoul, c'était bien moins sur.

Il entendit l'eau coulé. Il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit aussitôt, il venait de s'imaginer son amie d'enfance en train de prendre sa douche.

Il plaqua son oreiller contre son visage, espérant ne plus entendre le bruit de l'eau. Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur Hinamori.

Il réussit quasiment à étouffer le son mais son imagination ne s'arrêta pas, loin de là !!

Il revit une nouvelle fois Momo entièrement nue, l'eau ruisselant le long de ses formes. Il s'imagina la plaquer contre la paroi de la douche, s'emparer de ses lèvres avec avidité, glisser ses mains les long de son corps, lui caresser sa poitrine de sa main gauche tandis que sa main droite descendait jusque…Non…STOP.

Il se releva, secoua la tête de toutes ses forces pour s'éclaircir les idées. Qu'est-ce qui lu prenait ? Ce n'était pas vraiment raisonnable d'avoir ce genre de pensés surtout quand l'objet de ses désirs se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côtés.

Le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta. Il eut le temps de se calmer quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur elle.

Elle le regarda surprise de la rougeur qui lui couvrait les joues, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée et de repartir vers sa division.

Le pauvre capitaine encore tout chamboulé prit une douche…froide, s'habilla et partit travailler en se préparant psychologiquement à toutes les remarques que sa vice-capitaine allait lui sortir.

En effet à peine avait-il franchit le seuil de la porte que la voix de Matsumoto retentit.

- Vous saviez je rigolais quand je disais de la réchauffer !!

Byakuya s'était réveillé de bonne humeur. Fatigué mais de bonne humeur. Comment ne pas l'être alors qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à faire oublier l'orage à sa tendre épouse. Et y avait-il moyen plus efficace pour changer les idées d'Hisana que de lui faire l'amour ? … Peut-être mais lui préférait cette méthode et de loin.

Il marchait dans le couloir pour rejoindre son bureau. Alors qu'il était encore à deux couloirs de sa destination, il entendit les échos d'une dispute. En avançant il reconnu les voix des deux protagonistes. Il ne s'agissait nul autre que de son vice-capitaine, Abarai Rengi et du shinigami remplaçant qui venait de rejoindre sa division, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il était habitué à leurs nombreuses disputes, mais celle-ci lui semblait plus violente. Quand il arriva devant la porte de son bureau, une dizaines de shinigamis de sa division écoutaient avec intérêt la « conversation » des deux subordonnés.

Byakuya arriva parmi eux.

- Je ne savais pas que les hommes de ma division avaient si peu de travail qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de rester à rien faire et d'écouter une conversation qui ne les regarde en rien.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que la voix d'Ichigo s'éleva encore plus fort.

- Mais je n'ai pas couché avec Rukia ! Hurla-t-il.

Les shinigamis autours de Byakuya s'immobilisèrent de surprise.

- Tu me prends pour un imbécile et un aveugle. Tu crois vraiment que je ne vous ais pas vu hier soir dans ta chambre ? Répondit la voix de Rengi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Ben oui, bien sûr, toi à moitié nu, les mains liées et elle, couchée sur toi. C'est évident que vous faisiez qu'une simple petite partie de cartes !!

Des sourires apparurent sur les lèvres des shinigamis. C'en était trop pour Byakuya. Ces deux idiots étaient en train de briser la réputation de Rukia. Celle d'Ichigo, il n'en avait rien à faire mais pas celle de sa sœur.

- Dégagez de ma vue ! ordonna-t-il de son ton froid.

Les hommes déguerpirent sur le champ (l'instinct de survie est primordial dans la vie !!).

Il entra dans son bureau.

Ichigo et Rengi étaient debout au milieu de la pièce, s'affrontant du regard. Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de crier quand ils aperçurent leur capitaine.

- Abarai ! Kurosaki ! Vous vous rendez compte qu'on vous entend dans toute la division ?

Les deux hommes rougirent sensiblement.

- Abarai ! Va faire un tour d'inspection dans le Seireitei, ca te calmera ! Continua-t-il.

Ichigo et Byakuya se retrouvèrent seul dans le bureau. Le rouquin aurait préféré être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, face au capitaine Kuchiki qui avait l'air franchement en rogne.

Vous voulez connaître la réaction de Byakuya ? Et bien il vous faudra attendre le prochain chapitre !! Je suis sadique je sais !!

Aller laissez-moi des commentaires, c'est cela qui me pousse à écrire !!

Pour les fans de Hitsugaya Hinamori, j'ai écrit une petite fic ce matin « Les deux plus grands maux du monde »

Merci de m'avoir lue !!

PS : Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, j'ai décidé de faire un Toshiro un peu moins timide !!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Un vissage du passé.**

Ichigo déglutit difficilement face au regard que lui lançait le capitaine de la sixième division. Bien sûr, ils l'avaient déjà combattu et il avait gagné ou plus ou moins. Mais pourtant à l'instant alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'il voulait le découper en rondelles, il ne se sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout, de le combattre une nouvelle fois.

- Kurosaki, j'espère pour toi que ce que je viens d'entendre, moi et accessoirement toute la division, n'est du qu'à mon imagination.

- Hébé… je ne sais pas, cela dépends de ce que vous avez entendu. Essaya de plaisanter Ichigo.

« Bravo Ichigo, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment opportun, ni la personne idéal pour plaisanter. » Se maudit-il en apercevant l'expression de Byakuya.

- Si tu as osé toucher Rukia, ne serais-ce qu'en rêve, tu peux dire adieu à la partie de ton anatomie qui fait de toi un homme.

Ichigo le regarda effaré. Byakuya s'avança d'un pas, le rouquin recula de deux mètres.

- Mais…mais je n'ai rien fait, je suis complètement innocent.

- Ah oui ? Dit le noble en prenant un air faussement étonné. Pourtant à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Abarai ne pense pas du tout pareil.

- Mais…je ne l'ai jamais touchée, je n'y ai même jamais songé un seul instant (Mais oui Ichigo, on va te croire !!) et même si j'aurais voulu…

Byakuya dégaina son sabre et le dirigea vers un endroit « sensible » du pauvre jeune homme qui se liquéfiait sur place.

- …Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. S'empressa-t-il de clarifier. Je n'aurais pas pu, puisque j'avais les mains attachées.

Kuchiki fronça les sourcils et Ichigo comprit qu'il venait de faire la bourde de sa vie, enfin de sa vie d'homme surtout.

- Les mains attachées ? Répéta-t-il lentement.

Ichigo devint plus blanc qu'un linge.

- Non, mais…non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Rukia m'a juste attaché parce que je bougeais trop et que…

Un pli de rage se forma au coin de la bouche du noble. Le rouquin grimaça. « Combien de fois lui avait-on dit : « Ichigo, tais-toi, tu t'enfonces ». Il était en train de dire adieu à tout espoir de vie de famille quand un détail de la plus grande importance lui revint en mémoire.

- Mais vous aussi donc…S'exclama-t-il soudain.

- Si tu crois que je vais être indulgent parce que je suis un homme et que j'ai une vie sexuelle, tu te trompes lourdement. L'interrompit Byakuya.

Le pauvre shinigami remplaçant rougis.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je disais que vous aussi vous deviez subir l'entrainement.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela à avoir avec notre conversation.

- Ben vous connaissez en quoi consiste l'entrainement, je peux vous en parler.

- Kurosaki, si tu essaie de changer de sujet, ce n'est vraiment pas subtile.

- Je ne change pas de sujet. En faite Rengi est arrivé en plein milieu d'un entrainement et il s'est fait des idées et c'est tout. Je n'ai jamais touché Rukia…c'est plutôt elle qui m'a tripoté.

- Et tu avais les mains attachées ?? Demanda Byakuya qui ne le croyait pas encore vraiment.

- Ben euh…je n'avais pas très envie de m'entrainer et Rukia n'est pas du genre très patiente et elle n'est pas non plus une grande fan des manières douces.

- Je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute pour cette fois-ci, mais si j'apprends que tu l'as ne serais-ce qu'effleurée, je te jure que tu souffriras. Dit le noble en rangeant sa lame.

- Compris. Balbutia le pauvre jeune homme.

On frappa à la porte.

- Oui ?

- Nii-sama. Dit Rukia en entrant dans la pièce. Le capitaine Ukitake désirait vous parler.

- Très bien, merci Rukia.

Et il sortit de la pièce. Ichigo se laissa tomber au sol sous le regard perplexe de Rukia.

- Ichigo ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Il se précipita de l'autre côté de la pièce, pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de Rukia.

- Pas toucher, pas toucher, pas toucher. Répétait-il inlassablement.

Rukia haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce en murmurant un « Baka ».

Byakuya se dirigeait vers la treizième division toujours un peu sur les nerfs. Pourtant, c'était une journée qui avait très bien commencé dans les bras de sa femme. Ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse en repensant à Hisana et à ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille.  

La nouvelle de son très probable nouveau départ l'avait terrassé. Lui qui était si…heureux depuis qu'elle était de nouveau à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait plus jamais été depuis sa mort. Après la nuit de leur retrouvaille, il avait regardé le futur avec espoir, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis très longtemps. Il se souvint parfaitement avoir entraperçu dans l'un de ses plans d'avenir un petit garçon aux cheveux noir courant dans le jardin du manoir sous les regards mauvais des anciens et sous les rires de sa mère. Mais ce tableau de rêve était brisé à présent. Seulement, même si une part de lui-même était morte avec cet espoir de famille, il avait décidé de la mettre sous silence. Dans un avenir proche, Hisana repartirait, il devait profiter le plus possible de sa présence. C'est pourquoi, quand il avait revu Hisana quelques heures après l'annonces de la triste nouvelle, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, il était un Kuchiki de naissance, il lui était très facile de cacher ses émotions.

Alors qu'il n'était pas encore à mi-chemin de la 13ème division, il ressentit une immense pression spirituelle. Une alarme retentit.  Ce n'était pas une simple alarme, mais celle d'urgence qui indiquait que Seireitei même était attaqué.

Un papillon de l'enfer apparut à ses côtés et se posa sur son doigt.

« Ennemis aux nombres de quatre signalés dans le sud du Seireitei, Le capitaine de la 6ème et de la10ème division ainsi que le shinigami remplaçant ont ordre de les abattre. Tous autres shinigamis sont priés de se sentir près à défendre le Seireitei. »

Le noble changea directement de direction et se dirigea vers le sud du Seireitei grâce à son Shunpo. Ils n'avaient pas précisé l'emplacement exact de l'intrusion mais tout le monde (même Ichigo) pouvait ressentir cet incroyable reistu. Quand il arriva sur place, une dizaine de shinigamis gisaient déjà sur le sol, morts, cela ne faisait aucun doute vu l'état de leur corps. Byakuya serra ses dents de rage en reconnaissant ses hommes. Cette zone était surveillé par la sixième division, ils avaient du se faire surprendre durant leur ronde.

Avant que les intrus ne le remarquent sa présence, le capitaine Hitsugaya et Kurosaki le rejoignirent. Les trois shinigamis observèrent leurs ennemis. En effet, ils étaient bien au nombre de quatre et vu leur énergie spirituel, ils ne devaient pas être faibles.

Soudain trois femmes apparurent à leurs cotés, deux d'entres elles portaient l'uniforme des shinigamis. Les trois hommes concentré sur le reistu de leurs ennemis n'avaient pas senti Rukia, Hinamori et Hisana les rejoindre.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Déclarèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Étant vos « entraineuses », il est de notre devoir d'observer vos progrès ! Déclara Hisana avec un sourire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne se battra pas. ajouta Rukia.

- On sait très bien que nous n'avons aucune chance contre eux. Finit Hinamori.

- Quel joli comité d'accueil. Les coupa un Arrancar.

Les trois shinigamis s'avancèrent, le regard mauvais. Hitsugaya, l'esprit déjà très vif malgré son jeune âge, avait détaillé les quatre individus qui se trouvaient devant lui et ses compagnons à la recherche du moindre indice qui pourrait le renseigner sur les armes et leurs capacités. Le premier avait la peau noire et était du genre balaise. Le résidu de son masque ne lui couvrait plus que la mâchoire inférieure. A côté, un Arrancar grand et mince, portait une sorte de masque qui empêchait de voir son visage. Et pour finir, il y avait deux Arrancars dont la pression spirituelle était un peu moins élevée que les autres. Ces deux là se ressemblaient comme deux goutes d'eau. La seule chose qui les différenciait était deux rayures rouges tracés sur la joue droite de l'un et gauche de l'autre.

- Pourriez-vous me dire à quoi cela vous servait de tuer tous ces hommes ? ils n'étaient en aucun cas une menas pour vous. Demanda Byakuya dont une note de fureur transperçait dans sa voix.

- Ils me barraient le passage. Déclara d'un haussement d'épaule l'Arrancar à la peau noire. Mais ils étaient tellement faibles que ce n'était même pas amusant.

Les sourcils du dirigeant de la 6ème division se froncèrent légèrement.

- Dois-je comprendre que c'est toi qui les as tués ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ouais.

- Je m'occupe de celui-ci. Annonça-t-il à ses alliés. C'est au capitaine de venger l'honneur de ses hommes. Je m'appelle Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la 6ème division. dit-il en se tournant vers son adversaire.

- Enchanté, Yami, espada n°10. J'espère que tu es prêt à rejoindre tes subordonnés.

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi. Dit-il avant de s'élancer sur son ennemi.

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent avec force. Ce seul coup suffit à Byakuya pour comprendre que celui-ci ne serait pas si facile à battre. La vitesse à laquelle il était arrivé sur lui était inimaginable et la puissance de son coup était incroyable. Le noble s'était senti reculer de deux millimètres. Ce n'était pas beaucoup certes, mais cela montrait tout de même la supériorité de l'Arrancar à ce stade. Le shinigami et l'Arrancar s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Je vois. Souffla Kuchiki. Chire Senbonsakura.

Aussitôt son sabre se désintégra en milliers de lames ressemblant à des pétales de cerisiers volant au gré du vent. Le combat pouvait enfin commencer.

Les deux Arrancars jumeaux s'avancèrent d'un même mouvement. Toshiro les regarda avec intérêt, ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés comme si l'un était une partie de l'autre et vice-versa.

- Alors, petit, il parait que tu contrôle la glace. Commença le premier Arrancar.

- Tu seras notre adversaire, petit. Ajouta le deuxième

- C'est qui que tu traites de petits ! Dit Hitsugaya tout en dégainant son sabre.

Et tout un coup, il disparut pour réapparaitre moins d'une seconde plus tard un mètre derrière ses adversaires.

- Toujours rester sur ses gardes. Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Deux blocs de glaces se formaient derrière lui. Alors qu'il se retournait, des rires glacials sortirent de ces deux icebergs qui volèrent en morceaux.

- Ne nous sous-estime pas, petit. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas dans l'espada mais ensemble, nous les égalons sans problème. Et ce n'est pas cette petite attaque dépourvue de force qui arrivera à nous détruire.

Toshiro les regarda toujours surpris qu'ils se soient tirés de cette attaque sans aucune égratignure. Mais un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Vous venez de faire une énorme erreur. Murmura-t-il.

Et il passa en shikai.

Ichigo regardait ses deux camarades se battre.

- bien, il ne reste plus que nous deux, à ce que je vois. Dit le dernier Arrancar en s'avançant vers le rouquin. Je suis l'espada n°9.

- Deux membres de sa précieuse espada, Aizen n'y va pas de main morte. Murmura Ichigo avant de se présenter à son tour. Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami remplaçant.

- Oui, c'est bien ce qui me semblait. Tu es très facile à reconnaître, sais-tu ? Un katana aussi grand que toi, des cheveux orange et un visage presque pareil au mien.

Il accompagna sa phrase en enlevant son masque. (On oublie que cet Arrancar ne peut pas supporter le soleil). Il entendit Rukia derrière lui étouffée un hoquet de stupéfaction. Il se retourna malgré le faite qu'il était sr le point de commencer un combat qui n'allait surement pas être de tout repos. Elle était aussi blanche qu'une morte, elle semblait sur le point de défaillir.

- Kaien-dono…Murmura-t-elle.

- Kaien ? répéta-t-il. Tu veux parler de Shiba Kaien, ton vice-capitaine qui me ressemblait ? Il n'était pas censé être mort ?

- Salut Kuchiki, ça faisait un bail, n'est-ce pas ? Dit l'Arrancar qui avait l'apparence du défunt vice-capitaine. Il tendit sa main vers la jeune femme. Alors tu ne viens pas me dire bonjours après tout ce temps.

Au plus grand étonnement d'Ichigo, Rukia commença à s'avancer vers l'Arrancar. Le shinigami l'attrapa par le bras.

- Mais que fais-tu idiote !!

Elle se dégagea de la poigne d'Ichigo et continua d'avancer vers l'ex vice-capitaine sans adresser le moindre mot au pauvre shinigami qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'Arrancar quand elle sentit quelqu'un l'enserrer par la taille. Ichigo s'éloigna grâce à son shunpo et reconduit Rukia auprès d'Hisana et d'Hinamori en leur demandant d'essayer de la raisonner.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son ennemi. Si c'était le visage de cet Arrancar qui perturbait Rukia, il lui suffisait de le détruire pour qu'elle aille mieux.

- Pourquoi tu l'as éloignée, je voulais juste lui dire bonjours et lui rendre la pareille pour m'avoir…

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, Ichigo s'élançait déjà vers lui, son sabre à la main. Des étincelles fusèrent au contact des épées.

- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu ce visage ? Demanda le rouquin alors qu'il parait la contre attaque de l'espada.

- Kuchiki ne vient-elle pas de le dire ?? Je suis Shiba Kaien.

- Je ne te crois pas. Ce mec est mort depuis longtemps à ce qu'on m'a raconté.

- Veux-tu une preuve ?...Nejibana.

Grace à son poignet, il fit faire des mouvements de rotation à son épée. Une lumière jaune irradia l'épée qui s'allongea progressivement. Un trident avec des gerbes d'eau aux extrémités apparu.

- Nejibana. Entendit-il souffler Rukia derrière lui.

- C'est bien Kuchiki, tu as reconnu mon zapakuto. Alors Kurosaki, tu me crois maintenant. Tous les zapakuto sont différents or celui-ci est bien le mien, celui de Shiba Kaien.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'épargner parce que tu dis avoir été un vice-capitaine il y a longtemps. Ne rêve pas, tout ce qui est important pour moi, c'est le présent. Or tout ce que je vois c'est un membre de l'espada que je dois tuer.

- Comme tu voudras.

Il recommença à faire tourner sa lance-trident. Une énorme vague d'eau se forma au-dessus de sa tête. Ichigo se mit en garde, ce combat n'allait pas être facile.

Byakuya regarda son adversaire avec un petit sourire. Celui-ci était couvert de blessures, le Shikai du capitaine Kuchiki était bien plus dangereux qu'il en avait l'air.

- Alors c'est tout ce qu'un espada peut faire ?? Même si tu es le plus faible, je croyais que tu serais plus fort que cela. Dit Byakuya moqueur.

- Ne parle pas trop vite.

Il disparut et se retrouva derrière le capitaine. Yami crut en une ouverture car les fleurs de cerisiers étaient loin d'eux et ne pourraient donc pas le protéger. Il se trouvait désarmé, à sa merci. Byakuya eut juste le temps de remuer ses mains. L'Arrancar rit intérieurement. Comptait-il vraiment le désarmé à mains nues. Pourtant alors qu'il croyait pouvoir porter le coup final une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le corps. Des milliers de blessures venaient de se rajouter aux autres déjà nombreuses. Il aperçut les milliers de pétales meurtrières et il comprit : son mouvement de mains avaient servis à diriger ses lames en les rendant par la même occasion bien plus rapides. Mais il avait comprit trop tard, Senbonsakura l'entoura. Pendant un moment, on ne vit plus qu'une sphère de fleurs, quand elles se rassemblèrent pour reprendre leur forme originelle, le corps de Yami gisait sans vie.

Les deux Arrancars jumeaux s'élancèrent vers Toshiro et l'attaquèrent ensemble. Hitsugaya para l'attaque du premier sans aucun problème, mais celle du deuxième fut un problème. Leurs épées croisées, le capitaine avait du mal à repousser son adversaire, celui-ci possédait une force hors du commun. Comprenant qu'il n'était pas de taille contre cette force, il réussit grâce à son habilité à se dégager, mais à peine s'était-il écarter que le premier Arrancar apparut derrière lui et lui entailla le côté. Le petit génie contre attaqua…dans le vide, son adversaire était déjà partit.

« Rapide » pensa-t-il.

- La rapidité pour l'un et la force pour l'autre. Vous formez une belle équipe. Dit-il en se retournant pour observer ses ennemis.

 Ils sourirent et repartir à l'attaque. L'un fonça sur lui tandis que l'autre l'attaqua dans son dos. Toshiro émit un petit rire. « Comme si allait marcher deux fois ». Il attaqua l'Arrancar le plus rapide pour stopper son attaque juste avant d'utiliser son shunpo pour se retrouver juste derrière l'Arrancar à la force brute.

- Rapide mais faible. Fort mais lent. Je comprends pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans l'espada. Il est trop facile de vous contrer, vos points faibles sont trop évidents.

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent.  « On n'a plus le choix, passons à l'étape supérieur ».

 Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent se toucher, le dragon de glace de Toshiro s'interposa entre eux deux. Ils essayèrent de nouveau de se toucher mais le Shikai du petit capitaine les en empêchait à chaque fois.

Les Arrancars sentirent la colère les envahir. « Comment savait-il qu'il fallait qu'ils soient ensemble pour voir leur force augmenter ? ».

- Bon maintenant, finit de jouer. Bankai. Murmura-t-il.

En moins d'une seconde, l'air se refroidit, tout se gela. Les Arrancars furent de nouveau prit dans la glace, mais cette fois-ci quand les blocs se brisèrent, ses adversaires avaient disparut.

- Baka, ne relevez pas votre point fort ou votre adversaire le transformera en point faible.

« Nous ne sommes peut-être pas dans l'espada mais ensemble, nous les égalons sans problème ». En disant cette phrase, c'était exactement ce qu'avaient fait ces Arrancars.

Ichigo avait de plus en plus de mal a évité les vagues d'eau qui déferlait sur lui. Il était rapide et cela l'empêchait à contre attaquer.

Il avait sauté une fois de plus pour éviter une attaque. Il se réceptionna comme il put et profita de ces quelques millièmes de secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

« C'était vraiment mal partit, si il ne trouvait pas très vite un moyen de le vaincre, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ».

- Alors mon roi on panique ? Dit une voix qu'Ichigo ne connaissait que trop bien ? Si tu me laissais prendre le contrôle, je te débarrasserais de ce clown en moins de trois secondes.

- Jamais. Répliqua le rouquin à son Arrancar intérieur.

Un tourbillon d'eau arrivait droit sur lui.

- Getsuga Tenshô. Cria le shinigami.

Le tourbillon d'eau se transforma en un immense nuage de vapeur

C'était le moment ou jamais. Autant se servir de cet écran de particule d'eau.

L'Arrancar à l'apparence de Kaien fut surpris que ce shinigami remplaçant ait pu arrêter son attaque qui était l'une des plus puissantes. Il était si surpris qu'il ne vu pas l'attaque d'Ichigo et n'arriva qu'à la bloquer qu'au dernier moment. Mais il se trouvait maintenant dans une position défensive et le rouquin ne lui laissait pas le temps de retourner la situation.

Il attaquait sans relâche mais ses coups étaient trop faible pour faire complètement plier l'Arrancar alors il passa soudain en Bankai. Même si sa force n'était que très peu augmenté, sa nouvelle vitesse déconcerta l'espada qui s'effondra sur le sol. L'épée du shinigami remplaçant effleura la gorge de son adversaire.

- Prêt à mourir, Espada ?

- NONNNNNNNNNNNN !! Cria une voix derrière lui.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner en reconnaissant la voix de Rukia. Elle était à genoux, en pleurs. Il hésita.

- Une erreur de débutant. Souffla Ichigo tandis que la lame de son ennemi transperçait son abdomen.  

- Ne jamais baisser sa garde. Ricana l'espada.

Rukia devant ce spectacle, retrouva sa lucidité et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

- Ichigo ?? Murmura la shinigamie quand elle se rendu compte que s'était par sa faute que le rouquin s'effondrait lentement sur le sol.

Elle se précipita vers les deux combattants, dégainant son zapakuto et passant immédiatement en shikai. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse effectuer une de ses danses, l'Arrancar tomba au sol, surpris quand il remarqua qu'il lui manquait une jambe.

- S'assurer que son adversaire est bien mort. Dit Ichigo en se redressant péniblement avec l'aide de son zapakuto couvert de sang.

Quand il se fut remit sur pieds, il pointa de nouveau sa lame sur son ennemi.

- Désolé, Rukia. Dit-il avant de transpercer le torse de son ennemi de haut en bas.

A bout de force, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, inconscient.

Ichigo sentit quelque chose d'humide sur son front. Il s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux pour en découvrir la cause.

La première chose qu'il vu, fut la peau laiteuse d'un poignet puis le visage de Rukia quand celle-ci retira sa main de son front.

- Enfin réveillé. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Où est-on, et pourquoi tu es là ?? Demanda-t-il en se redressant ou tout du moins en essayant de se redresser.

La serviette humide qui était sur son front lui tomba sur le nez.

- Reste allongé, Baka !! S'écria la noble d'adoption en le forçant à se recoucher. Même si tes blessures sont guéries, tu as encore un peu de fièvre et tu dois te reposer.

- Blessures ?? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre. Je ne suis pas…

Les images du combat contre l'Espada lui revinrent en mémoire.

- Ah oui. Je me souviens. Acheva-t-il après un moment de silence.

Rukia se sentait gênée, elle voulait s'excuser mais ne savait pas comment. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de faire cette tête, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un enterrement, tu vas finir par me déprimer. S'exclama Ichigo.

- Désolé. Murmura-t-elle, les yeux remplis de tristesse.

- Hé mais je plaisantais. S'écria-t-il soudain en apercevant les larmes dans les yeux de son « amie ».

- Non, je ne m'excusais pas pour ma mine défaitiste mais pour tout à l'heure. c'est à cause de moi que tu as été blessé.

- Tu en as d'autres de conneries pareilles ?? Demanda-t-il. C'était moi qui combattais, pas toi. Donc, tu n'as rien à voir avec ma blessure. Et maintenant tu veux bien répondre à mes questions ?!

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Où est-on, et pourquoi tu es là ?? Répéta-t-il.

Ce ne fut pas la voix de Rukia qui répondit mais celle du capitaine Unohana.

- Vous êtes dans les quartiers de la 4ème division et mademoiselle Kuchiki se trouve ici tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu quitter votre chevet depuis qu'on vous a amené sur ce lit.

Rukia rougit sensiblement sous le regard étonné du rouquin.

- Baka. Murmura-t-il.

Elle se renfrogna.

- Merci pour les soins capitaine. Ajouta Ichigo à Unohana.

- Oh, mais je n'ai presque rien fait, mademoiselle Kuchiki vous avait déjà presque soigné quand je suis arrivée.

Les joues de Rukia montèrent d'un cran dans le rouge.

- Bon puisque vous avez l'air d'aller bien, je vais vous laissez seul, prenez bien soin de lui, Rukia.

Et elle sortit de la chambre, laissant une pauvre shinigamie gênée et un rouquin perplexe.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu soigné ? Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes dans un lourd silence.

- Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir alors que tu représentes l'un des trois espoirs de vaincre Aizen.

Ichigo sourit tristement. « Evidemment » Pensa-t-il.

- Et puis…continua-t-elle difficilement…Je n'avais pas envie que tu meurs.

- Pourtant j'ai tué ton ancien vice-capitaine auquel tu tenais tant, tu dois me détester, moi qui suis juste un simple substituant de cet homme pour toi.

Rukia écarquilla les yeux devant ce ton rempli d'amertume et de tristesse.

- Tu n'as jamais été son remplaçant !! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est vrai qu'au début j'ai été marqué par votre ressemblance physique et vos traits de caractère commun, mais je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme une sorte de double de Kaien-dono. Et puis, je ne te déteste pas, c'était lui ou toi, et je suis heureuse que ce soit toi qui soit vivant, tu es bien plus important pour moi que lui l'a été dans le passé.

Rukia rougit devant sa propre phrase, elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle avait dit cela alors qu'elle ne s'en était rendue compte que quelques heures plus tôt.

- Merci Rukia. Sourit-il.

Le cœur de la shinigamie s'emballa face à ce sourire, il la regardait avec tellement d'intensité. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait à ce moment même attiré par le rouquin, comme si son regard exerçait une sorte d'attraction sur elle.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était assise sur le bord de son lit et lui s'était redressé. Sans s'en rendre compte, le bras d'Ichigo l'avait prit par la taille. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'autre main du rouquin s'était glissée derrière la nuque de la shinigamie. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait enroulée ses bras autours de son cou. Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs yeux s'étaient fermés. Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait entrouvert sa bouche quand il en avait quémandé l'entrée. Et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils s'embrassaient passionnément comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle. Elle souleva doucement ses paupières pour croiser des yeux noisette qui la regardaient avec désir. Elle ne résista pas à cette appelle fiévreux et se colla à son torse tandis qu'il récupérait ses lèvres.

Deux coups furent frappés et la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux « adolescents » se séparèrent en catastrophe mais les visiteurs avaient en le temps de la voire la scène qui se déroulait dans cette chambre.

- Nee-sama, Nii-sama. Souffla Rukia.

- « Je suis mort » pensa Ichigo en croissant les yeux de Byakuya.

Voila un nouveau chapitre très différent des précédents. Il est bien moins bien écrit que les autres, je suis nul pour décrire des combats, mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour les prochain. J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même un peu plus. Laissez-moi un commentaire s'il vous plait.


	7. Chapter 7

Petites informations pour tout le monde.

Non désolé ceci nest pas le nouveau chapitre, mais je vous annonce que je reprends enfin mes fanfics et que la suite des toutes mes fanfictions arriveront très bientôt.

Pour loccasion, jai cr un over-blog qui regroupe toutes mes fanfictions.

Cest aussi sur ce blog que je donnerais des nouvelles sur lavancement de mes fics au jour le jour.

Donc si vous voulez vous tenir au courant, l'adresse de mon blog ce trouve sur mon profil, désolé j'arrivais pas à la mettre ici

Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette très longue absence, jespère que vous me pardonnez, à très bientôt

Bbd5362


End file.
